Sam's surprise
by purdys pal
Summary: Sam Axe wakes up one morning to find a daughter he never knew he had standing on his doorstep. With her is her Son, and not too far behind a psycho ex boyfriend who won't accept it's over. It's lucky Sam has some friends who can help. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Burn notice is not mine, this all for fun.**

Sam's Surprise.

Chapter one,

BANG. BANG. BANG. Sam Axe rolled out of his bed, his thick dark hair standing on end, his chin covered in two days worth of stubble. Growling he staggered towards his front door. _Who the hell would be calling round at this time of day._ He glanced at his wall clock and saw it was eleven o clock. He rubbed his face, vigorously trying to wake himself up. BANG. BANG. BANG. Whoever it was they were damn persistent. Finally he made it, BANG, went his door knocker one more time just as he was unlocking the door.

"Ok. Ok I'm here hold on a damn minute would ya." He called out. He was never at his best when he was woken up after a mojito fuelled night. He swung the door open, took a look at who stood on his door step, and slammed the door shut before they could speak.

"Are you Samuel Axe?" The speaker was a woman, in her early twenties.

Not who Sam was expecting when he answered the door in just his boxers and a vest. "Hold on let me get something on." He shouted through the door.

Quickly grabbing some pants and a shirt, he dragged a brush through his hair, then once he was decent, he turned back to the door.

When he returned, she was still there, tall, very slender, dressed in a black tank top, and skin tight black jeans. Long black hair hung down her back nearly reaching her waist a thick fringe hid her eyebrows, and framed her dark brown eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, he had probably spoken to her in one of the bars he frequented, though she was too young for his tastes.

"Are you Samuel Axe?" She asked again.

"Who wants to know sweetheart?" He replied, leaning against the door frame. He looked her up and down, his eyes drawn to where her thumbs were hooked into the front pockets of her jeans, long fingers tipped with bright red nails the only relief from the black of her clothing.

"My names Marti Whittaker, my Mama is Trudy Whittaker she used to live near the Norfolk Naval Base back in the late eighties. I need to talk to you about something."

Trudy Whittaker, a name he hadn't heard in years. _Why on earth would a young woman most likely - born in the late eighties - be doing - on his, damn_. His mind came to the obvious conclusion and he rocked back on his heels.

His mouth was suddenly very dry. "You better come inside then." Standing aside to let her into his house.

She walked passed him, her head turning to look at the pictures, and photographs he had on the walls. Her fingers skimmed along his wall paper.

"Take a seat Marti." He pointed to his rather worn sofa. He didn't care how it looked, he went to his fridge, he needed a beer.

She sat down and continued to look around, absently stroking the worn material of the cushion next to her. Sam took a seat facing her, taking a large swig from his bottle, he asked. "Er, so your Trudy's daughter? What brings you down to Miami?"

She had dropped her head, as she searched through her rather large, tatty looking hand bag. Finally she looked up and handed him a several of photos. There he was, a lot slimmer and muscular, smart in his uniform, his arm around the woman he knew as Trudy Whittaker. He had dated her for six months, before he was deployed abroad. He didn't return to Norfolk for two years and by that time he had forgotten about her completely. Another photo showed Trudy holding a baby. The following one showed Trudy and a teenage Marti.

He watched as she produced a birth certificate, he looked down at the document and then back at her, a smile on his face.

"You were named Martini?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "Mama's favourite drink, or so she used to say." She pulled a face.

"How is she?" Sam asked, his eyes scanning the date of birth as he tried desperately to work out the date of conception.

"Let's just say her favourite drink is whatever's the cheapest these days."

"Sorry to hear that, she was a lovely lady." He sat up straight now, his expression serious. "Are you here to say what I think you are?"

"I've was brought up being told you were my Father. But I'm only here now, cos I'm in trouble and I've got no where else to go." She spoke bluntly.

"How did you find me?" He asked, she seemed so calm and he was shaking right down to his toes.

"I've been in Miami for three years, I recognized you in a bar over on South Beach last year. You were with some old lady. Then I saw you again when I worked at Carlitos for a few weeks. I was curious so I followed you for a couple of days, found out where you lived. I never planned on bothering you, but now I need help." She glanced out of the window behind the sofa.

Sam shook his head, not quite believing what was happening. "So you were working at Carlitos, serving me drinks and you didn't think to say something?" He was shocked, he could remember all the flirty comments he made, he took another drink from his bottle. This was bad on so many levels, no wonder she was looking out the window, she was probably checking out the exits.

"I thought, you know, you hadn't been around when I was growing up. You wouldn't be interested." She looked towards the door. "I need to get something from my car." She suddenly got to her feet. "Cos if we're gonna do this I think it should be done properly."

He followed her to the door and watched her walk over to a beat up old car. He continued to watch as she opened the back door and then went pale as she stepped back holding the hand of a little boy. She shut the car door and picked him up, supporting him with an arm around his back, as his legs dangled down on each side of her left hip.

"What's this?" He asked, his voice a little shaky. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"His name is Brady, his two years old and his my son." She answered. "You still want to talk?" Her eyes flashed, challenging him. Sam felt the first stirrings of pride, _christ she has attitude_. He thought.

Sam gestured for her to come back inside. His mind was in a whirl, as he tried to remember about his time at Norfolk and particularly with Trudy Whittaker. They were hot and heavy for six months before he got sent back out. The date of birth fitted in with him being there at conception, it appeared he had gained a daughter and a grandson in the space of ten minutes.

Back in his lounge, Marti sat down on the sofa, Brady was on her lap, sucking his thumb. She sat for a moment biting her bottom lip, then she carefully pulled Brady's t-shirt up showing Sam a mass of hand shaped bruises on his back and the sides of his ribs.

"This is why I'm here." She told him, the first hint of emotion in her voice.

"Jeez." Sam breathed the words out as he studied the little boy's injuries. _His grandson, that was going to take some getting use to_. "Who did it?"

"My now ex- boyfriend, his daddy." It's the first time he took his temper out on him. I left there and then."

Sam took a closer look at Marti. " 'Cuse me Marti." He leant forward and moved her fringe off her face, exposing bruising unsuccessfully hidden under concealer. "He beat you as well?"

"When his drunk, which is nearly every night." Her tone very matter of fact, she had seen a lot in her twenty two years.

"Ah huh, and what's this scumbags name, and where can I find him?"

"Darryl, his name is Darryl. We have a place in Homestead, but you can't just go there. He's a member of a bike club, he'll be at the club house, or maybe out looking for me."

Sam sat back in his chair, he was going to help this young woman whether she was his daughter or not. He was pretty sure she was, the dates tallied but a DNA test would confirm it.

"How do you feel about a visit to Carlitos to meet some friends of mine?" He asked, as he picked up his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's surprise,

Chapter two,

Sam got out of Marti's car and straightened up slowly, then he arched his back and stretched his arms above his head. Marti, watched him a smile breaking out on her face. She knew exactly how uncomfortable her car was for anyone sat in the passenger seat. She slammed her door and locked it then walked round to get Brady out.

"I swear he was kicking me in the back the whole way here." Sam groaned.

Brady was laughing as his mom unbuckled him, he climbed out on his own and then put his arms up to be carried.

"Yeah he does that to everyone." She replied, she looked nervously across the street. She could see both of Sam's friends looking over. "What are you going to tell them?"

Sam looked a bit confused, then saw where she was staring. He didn't blame her for asking the question.

"I thought I'd tell them the truth." He replied.

"And what is the truth?" She pressed, Brady was now pulling on her leg and grabbing at her hand. Doing his best to get her attention.

"Ick up, ick up now, Ma, ma,ma." He kept up a constant babble.

"In a minute, sweetie." She kept her eyes on Sam, waiting to hear his answer.

"Well," He was unsure what to say, he was almost positive she was his daughter. Instead he looked down at where Brady was now jumping up and down and holding onto Marti's hand. "Will he let me carry him?"

Marti was taken by surprise, she gave him a long stare. "Brady sweetie pie." She dropped down to his level. "You want to go to..." She looked up at Sam, and pointed. "You wanna go to Grandpa Sam?"

The little boy looked Sam over, his eyes locking onto the bright red shirt covered in palm trees and parrots. He put his hands up, and Sam leant down, and as little hands grabbed on to his shirt he picked his Grandson up.

Marti seemed happy with his response, so he led the way across the street. He could already see Michael's and Fi's curious stares. When they reached the table, Michael had already dragged two more chairs over.

"Marti, this is Fi and Mike." Sam made the introductions, as he handed Brady back to Marti. "Mike, Fi this is my daughter Marti."

"Daughter? Sam you've never mentioned a daughter before." Michael queried, looking from one to the other.

"And whose this young man?" Fiona asked, she held her hand out towards the toddler.

"This is Brady he's my son." Marti told her, handing Brady a couple of beer mats off the table to get him to take his hands out of her hair.

Sam didn't think Fiona's smile could get any wider. "So a Grandson as well, you kept this very quiet."

"Well that's the thing." Sam gave a weak laugh. "I only found out today."

Marti found herself receiving Michael's full attention. "Oh." He put a lot of meaning in to that one word. He recognized her now, she used to be a waitress at the very bar where they were sitting. Marti's own eyes narrowed as she returned his stare.

Sam broke the tension. "It's ok Mike, Marti show Michael your birth certificate, and those photos."

"I shouldn't have..." She replied belligerently.

"I'm asking you to, Mike is my friend."

She relented and dug into her hand bag again. Michael took the document and photos off her. "The dates add up Mike, we've already spoken about a DNA test but I really don't have any doubts."

Michael handed everything over to Fiona, who was most interested in the photos. "So, Sam mentioned you had a problem?" He decided to deal with the business side of this meeting first, something told him this girl wouldn't take to him asking too many personal questions.

"I left my boyfriend last night. After he attacked Brady." She spoke quietly, looking down one of her hands absently stroking her son's arm.

"Attacked him?" Fiona stopped looking at the photos and directed her gaze at Marti.

"It's ok Marti show them what that animal's done." Sam coaxed.

She showed her son's bruises, quickly before covering him back up. Fiona hissed angrily and Michael's lips tightened in to thin line.

"Sam, she needs to get a restraining order."

"That won't work Mike, the scum bag is a member of a bike club."

"An outlaw bike club?" Michael groaned.

"We're helping her Michael. She's family." Fiona told him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you worry Marti we'll sort this out for you." She glared at Michael. "Won't we?"

Michael gave Marti a dazzling smile. "Of course we will Marti. Anything for Sam's daughter. So tell us about your boyfriend."

"Darryl's Brady's Father, we've been together four years. He's hit me before but I hit him back, gave him as good as I got most of the time. But this..." She shook her head.

"Do you have a photo of him?" Michael asked.

She brought out her purse and pulled out a folded photograph, unfolding it she went to hand it to Michael, but Sam snatched it away. He frowned at the picture of his daughter and grandson, being held in the embrace of a man who looked closer to Fi's age than Marti's.

"How old is this joker?" He asked passing the picture to Michael who had it grabbed out of his hand by Fiona.

Marti didn't answer straight away, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of a protective father figure or not. It wasn't something she was used to.

"Thirty two." She answered.

Sam did some mental arithmetic. "So what, you were eighteen and he was twenty eight?"

She was smiling now. "No I was actually seventeen and he was nearer twenty nine." She smirked. "And we met in a bar." She liked Sam, but he hadn't been around for any of her twenty two years, so it wasn't for him to comment.

"Did your mother know what you were up to?" He was indignant.

"My mom hasn't cared about what I get up to since I was fifteen years old." She replied.

Michael butted in before their discussion developed into a full scale domestic argument. "And where do you think we can find him?"

She deliberately broke eye contact with Sam and turned her full attention on to Michael. "Probably at our house in Homestead or maybe at the clubhouse." She pulled the tablecloth out of Brady's hands as he was about to pull it off the table, before continuing. "When I left I wasn't thinking. But I'm going to need to go back to get Brady's stuff and my clothes."

Fiona perked up at this bit of news. "Why don't you tell us your address Marti and we'll go and get your stuff for you."

Sam liked that idea as well, he punched his fist in to the palm of his other hand. "I like your thinking sister." Both Fiona and Sam were already moving their chairs back.

"Calm down, both of you." Michael looked from one to the other. "We need to be sensible. Let's not turn this in to a full scale war."

"He hit a child Michael." Fiona reminded him.

"And he'll pay, but let's have a plan when we go over there. I don't want to end up facing twenty angry bikers all armed with fully automatic weapons."

"I've still got two of those Mac 10's in storage." Fiona replied, trying to remember the rest of her stock. "And I have a friend who was offering a box of stun grenades at a very reasonable price."

Marti was looking from one to the other, her mouth agape.

"Fiona, let's find out exactly what we're up against. Marti is there anything you need from your home right now?" She shook her head.

"Good. Now let's go somewhere a little more private and talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Surprise

.

Chapter Three,

.

Marti wasn't really listening to the conversation, as Fiona mentioned stun grenades, she heard a lot more worrying noise. The low vibrating thump of Harley engines on tick over, coming down the street towards where they sat. The sound made her feel sick to her stomach, he had found her.

"Fiona, let's find out exactly what we're up against. Marti is there anything you need from your home right now?" She shook her head, so wrapped up in deciding what to do they didn't notice how pale Marti's complexion had gone. With shaking hands she tightened her hold on Brady and shifted her chair back. She could see the bikes now, the noise of the engines being drowned out by the thumping of her heart.

"Good. Now let's go somewhere a little more private and talk." Michael was reaching for his sunglasses when Marti suddenly got to her feet, clutching Brady tightly against her chest she ran towards the back of the bar.

Fiona tapped Michael's arm drawing his attention to where two low rider Harley's had stopped next to Marti's car.

"Go find her." Michael snapped, not taking his eye off the bikers. "Sam sit back down. Fi'll look after her and the kid. Let's see what they do."

Sam sat down, every nerve tense ready to jump up the second those two bikers made a move he didn't like.

"Sam, let's not get this place busted up if we can help it." Michael tried to soothe his friend, while at the same time he was easing his own gun out from the back of his waistband and onto his lap.

Marti ran straight into the ladies toilets she knew that there was a window in there she could just about fit through if necessary. Slamming the door behind her, she dropped Brady into the sink.

"Stay still Hun." She muttered, running a hand over his head. She opened her bag and pulled out a Smith and Wesson .38 revolver. Pulling the hammer back she rolled the chamber, checking it was loaded. There was running foot steps out side now, and she got in front of Brady and raised the gun.

Fiona came through the door, caught a glimpse of the gun and acted on instinct. Dropping low she swiped out with a leg, hooking Marti's ankle with her foot she brought the younger woman to the ground and pulled the gun out of her hand.

Fiona got to her feet fast and moved back just in case Marti struck out. But the sudden attack and disarming had left Marti stunned. She got to her feet slowly, her eyes going immediately to her son.

"Calm down, Marti. You look after Brady. Sam and Michael are out there, they won't let anything happen to you ok?"

Gulping, and wiping a hand over her eyes she moved back to where she had left her son. She could hear her phone ringing, glancing first at Fiona, she pulled the phone out just as it stopped ringing. Looking at the caller display, she turned the phone round so Fiona could see.

"Darryl." She said, then flinched as a text message came through. She looked at it, chewing on her lower lip.

"What does it say?" Fiona asked. She could hear raised voices outside.

"Get your butt out here or I'm coming to get you." Marti read back the message.

"Charming." Fiona commented. She brought out her own hand gun now and handed Marti back her revolver.

The noise out outside was getting louder, a loud crash made Marti jump.

"Stay back and don't panic. He's got to go through Michael, Sam and me before he gets to you. You'll both be fine." Fiona tried to keep Marti steady, while preparing herself to shoot the first person who came through the door without calling out first.

Sam and Michael watched as the two bikers sat looking around, scanning everybody sat at the tables. The one they recognized as Darryl pulled a cell phone from his pocket and held the phone up to his ear. When he got no reply he started angrily tapping out a message, his eyes never leaving the front of Carlito's.

"He knows she's here." Sam growled. He had managed to slip his hand gun onto the table concealed under a napkin.

"I know." Michael replied.

Darryl was off his bike now, walking over to the bar his face going red with anger. "Marti!" He shouted. "Get your ass out here now!" He pushed through the customers causing several to gasp and shout but none having the nerve to stop him.

"Ok Sam." Michael was coming to his feet. "Go stop him, I'll watch your back." He knew Sam would want to take the lead on this.

A sudden crash, quietened the whole bar, and brought Sam and Michael to a halt. Chris the day manager was blocking the way to the toilets, a baseball bat in his hand. A bat he had just brought down hard on the bar in front of the angry biker.

"You're already barred. Get out now before I call the police on your ass." Chris was holding the bat across his chest. He jerked his head to draw attention to where one of the waiters had a phone in his hand.

"Hey." It was Darryl's friend, his arms held out wide, hands empty. "Come on Dar, she ain't worth this. You know damn well she'll be back home tonight. She's done it before." He caught hold of Darryl's cut down leather and pulled him backwards.

Darryl glared at Chris. "Tell that bitch she better be home tonight if she knows what's good for her." He shouted loud enough to make sure she heard him. Then with a snarl he turned away abruptly and stormed out. Back on his bike he looked across at the bar. Then brought out a piece of chain with a heavy padlock on one end. He brought the chain up and round smashing the padlock into the windscreen and then the side window of Marti's car before driving off.

"Jesus Christ Mikey." Sam muttered slipping his gun back out of sight.

Michael scanned the crowd, the shock was wearing off now, people were talking and starting to gather around the vandalized car. He pulled his keys from his pocket. "Go tell Fi to.." He realized he was too late. Marti had come out of hiding and was walking towards her car.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked, as she saw her car, broken glass all over the street. Michael came up alongside her, his hand on her elbow. He directed her away from the crowd. "Fi, take her back to the loft for now." He handed her the keys. "Me and Sam will sort this out."

"No." Marti jerked her arm free, she looked back at her car and ran a hand through her hair. "This is just the start. I should just go back now. I'm sorry." She tried to push her way passed Sam, but he stopped her. A hand on each thin shoulder.

"Marti." He spoke gently, dipping his head down trying to make eye contact with her. "Marti you can't go back to that."

"But." Her brown eyes were full of tears, he could feel her trembling under his touch.

"There are no buts, go with Fi. She's going to take you somewhere safe for now."

With a sniff Marti nodded. Sam let go off her and turned her towards Fiona. Just before they walked off he ruffled Brady's hair. It was a little worrying how well the child had taken all the shouting and drama.

He watched them walk over to the Charger, Marti getting in to the back with Brady. "Mike, I want that jerk out of their lives."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Surprise.

.

Chapter four.

.

"We'd best get it out of here, I suppose." Sam sighed. They were stood in the street, looking at Marti's vandalized car. "It's a piece of junk really, it would probably be easier just to scrap it." He was already thinking about a little Ford compact he'd seen for sale near Madeline's.

Michael went to say something, then changed his mind. Instead he looked across to where Chris, the day manager at Carlito's was standing watching them.

"Can we borrow a brush. To get rid of some of the glass, then we'll get it out of here." He called across. Chris brought the brush over and stood watching as Sam cleared the glass off the seats.

"You know the guy who did this?" Michael asked.

"Yeah he was the reason I had to let Marti go. She's a good girl, a hard worker but he kept turning up, causing trouble. Police had to be called in the end when he put a glass into a customers face." He took the brush back off Sam. "Look, I only let her in because she was with you. You're good customers, but I can't have this happening again."

"Don't worry we're working on getting rid of the boyfriend." Michael slipped into the driver's seat, trying to get the seat to move back without much success.

"Good luck with that." Chris walked back to the bar, as Michael got the engine to start.

"Let's get back to the loft, and find out what Marti can tell us about Darryl." Michael suggested.

.

When Sam and Michael finally arrived back at the loft. They found Fiona sun bathing on the metal steps outside alone.

"Where are they?" Sam asked, looking around.

"They're both asleep. She gave Brady a yoghurt and the last of your milk then put him down for a nap. I suggested she join him."

"She tell you anything we can use?" Michael asked, sitting down a step below her. His arm unconsciously wrapping round her leg.

"She's a little freaked at the moment. I thought she might be a bit better after a rest." She pursed her lips. "I should warn you. I've lent Marti a pair of my shorts and a fresh top to sleep in. she's got more than those bruises you've seen on her face."

Fiona had a hard time trying to understand why Marti seemed so willing to go back to an animal who attacked her and her child. She would have killed any man who tried to do anything like that to her. When this was over she was going to take the younger woman under her wing. Teach her a bit of self defence, maybe some weapons training as well.

"Ok let's make a start without her." Michael didn't want Sam dwelling too much on what had happened to his newly discovered daughter. "Sam, go reach out to your Fed buddies. Somebody must be working a case against this club. Let's find out what they're into."

"I thought we'd just get rid of Darryl." Fiona commented, her mind on the immediate task. "Those Mac 10's are at my condo." She sang the words out, trying to build a little enthusiasm for her plan.

"No, if we go straight after him, the club will back him up. We need to separate him, make them think he's a traitor." She pulled a face at Michael's reasoning.

Sam nodded. "Gotcha, without the club he'll be just one lone bully." He held out his hand towards Fiona, "I'm going to need the keys for the charger. My laptops at home."

.

"So what do you think about Sam having a daughter?" Michael asked once they were alone.

"He seems happy about it." Fiona shrugged. "I can't think that she's some sort of con artist. It's not like Sam's got a ton of money, and if she was saying it to get help she could have just told us her story and we'd have helped anyway."

He nodded his agreement. "It takes a bit of getting use to. Sam not only being a father but a granddad as well."

A mischievous grin spread across Fiona's face. "Michael, when you were." She paused for a moment. "Younger, did you always practice safe sex?" She laughed as he paled at the thought. "I mean, I know what teenagers can be like, maybe a girl from school? And if you think about it, if it had happened any child would be, what twenty now. That's old enough to have children of their own." She gave him a wide eyed stare. "Why you could be a Granddaddy yourself."

He got to his feet and glared at her, his face flushed. "That's not funny Fi."

He went down the steps to look for some tools to make a start on getting what was left of the windscreen out of Marti's car. Trying to ignore Fiona's amused laugh. "It's something to think about though." She called out, peering over the railing at him.

"While I sort this mess out why don't you take a walk down to the store and get us some more milk."

What he had got up to as a teenager was not something he wanted to think about, let alone discuss with Fiona.

…...

Marti woke up to Brady's weight landing astride her. She looked into her son's big brown eyes and reached up to run her fingers through his thick black hair. He leaned backwards pulling on the top she was wearing. "Up." He ordered. Bouncing up and down on her stomach. "Up Mama."

"Ok sweetie." She sat up quickly causing him to fall on to the bed and burst out laughing. Swinging her legs out of the bed, she held his hands while he jumped up and down on the bed for a few minutes. "C'mon now. We need to find out where every one else has gone."

"Daddy?"

"No hun, not Daddy." Marti slipped out of the shorts and back into her jeans, then straighten the sheets and covers on the bed. Slipping on her shoes, she grabbed Brady and sat him down to get his socks and trainers on his feet.

Taking him by the hand she opened the door and went out onto the steps. She stood for a moment watching Michael clearing all the broken glass from inside her car and from the window frames. The child seat was sat on the hood of the car out of the way. She looked about but could see no sign of Fiona or Sam. Biting her lip, she thought about disappearing back inside. This friend of Sam's, scared her a little bit, she had got the distinct impression he didn't like her.

"Car." Brady shouted and pointed down to her vehicle, just as she was about to sneak back inside.

"You feeling any better now?" He called up to her, he was smiling and looking fairly friendly. But Marti wasn't feeling particularly trusting at the moment.

"Yeah, thanks." She came down the steps slowly holding Brady's hand, she gave him a tentative smile. "Look I know you don't want me here. I'm going to bring a lot of trouble down on Sam. So if you put the chair back in the car I'll be on my way. You can say I must have sneaked out." She was sure he would go for the idea.

Instead he faced her, arms across his chest. "Where would you go?" He asked, sitting down on the hood of her car.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I shouldn't have involved you all. Especially Sam." Michael raised an eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look. "It's not exactly great way to find out you've gotta kid is it? Hi I'm your daughter, by the way I have a psycho boyfriend I want you to get rid off." She said in way of an explanation.

"And you think it's fair to dump all this on him, and then runaway?"

She leaned back against the railing, and shook her head. "No, the whole thing is unfair, but I'm thinking about all of you. I left him once before, I stayed away for three months and he made every day hell for me and everyone around me."

"Just so we're clear, you do want to leave him?" He asked.

She looked down at Brady, a sad little smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I want him to leave us alone."

He nodded. "So what can you tell me about Darryl?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Is he into anything that the club doesn't know about? Or anything that we could use to get him arrested?"

He was disappointed when she shook her head. "I only went to the club house a couple of times, and he never told me anything about their business."

"You were with him for four years. You must have picked up something?" He normally had Fiona or Sam speak to nervous clients who may get emotional. He was definitely stepping out of his comfort zone. He sighed with relief when Fiona came through the gate with two bags of groceries.

Fiona came to a stop, as three sets of eyes locked onto her. Michael came over and took the bags off her. "Why don't I take these upstairs and you have a chat with Marti." Before she could answer he had turned his back and was on his way into the loft.

He had just begun to put the shopping away when his phone rung. "Yeah Sam."

"We're out of luck Mikey. The Lords of Hades motorcycle club are not currently under investigation. All I have managed to get is that they maybe involved in running drugs up along the coast. They own a garage, and a couple of bars one is their clubhouse the other is a strip joint. Has Marti been able to tell you anything?"

"Fi's talking to her now. Look Sam the loft is not really a suitable place for a kid and this sounds like it's going to take a few days."

"I know, but it's the same here, I've only got one bed and .."

"I'll ring my mom, see how she feels about looking after your grandson." Michael smiled, still getting used to the idea of a grandpa Sam.

"Thanks Mike, neither you or Fi are going to let this granddaddy business go are you?"

"Ha, I'll ring my mom now. See you soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's Surprise.

.

Chapter five.

Madeline couldn't get over to Michael's loft fast enough. She was sure she had heard Michael say he had Sam's daughter and grandson at the loft and they needed somewhere safe to stay. Nobody had ever mentioned a daughter to her before, and what possible trouble could she be in. More questions came to mind as she drove over the causeway. Who and where was the girl's mother. Oh she was sure there was an interesting story there.

She parked up behind the charger on the street, and then hurried through the gates, eager to get some answers. As she reached the top of the stairs she stubbed out her cigarette and then knocked on the door. As soon as Michael started to open the door she pushed in, her eyes searching the room for Sam's family.

"So where are they?" She asked, getting out another cigarette.

"Brady found a box of 9 mil cartridges so Sam took them down to the beach, a little bit of bonding time."

Madeline tutted. "If you're going to have small children in the loft you're going to have to start putting most of your stuff out of reach, Michael." She sat down on the edge of his bed. "Now tell me what's happening? He's just found out about a twenty year old daughter?"

"She's twenty two, her names Marti. Her mom lives in Norfolk near the Naval base, that's where she met Sam. He was deployed never knew she pregnant and I guess she never tried to chase him up. She did however tell Marti about him and now she's here." Michael gave her the bare details.

Madeline gave him a long stare then turned her gaze to Fiona. "So tell me about her?"

"Well er," Fiona wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I'm sure while she's staying with you, you'll be able to find out all about her." Michael interrupted. "She's got a boyfriend who isn't accepting things are over. So while we convince him to go away we need somewhere safe for her to stay."

"Shouldn't she stay with Sam. I mean if their going to get to know each other."

"Really ma? Sam's place is a bigger mess than here."

"Fine, but I'm not set up for small children Michael. I mean a two year old, he's going to be into everything."

"A few days that's all. I'm sure they'll be no trouble." He gave her a reassuring smile, which faded when she stubbed out one cigarette and lit up another one.

Madeline saw the look. "Michael you're not going to use a child to make me stop smoking, I'll go outside when he's around. It's the best I can do, it's very stressful having strangers moving into your home with barely a minutes notice." She even managed to put a little sob in her voice, she loved helping her son out any way she could. But he didn't need to know that.

…...

Sam and Marti sat on the sea wall, watching Brady play in the sand. On the way down to the beach they had stopped off at one of the many souveiner shops and Sam had bought the little boy a bucket and spade and all three of them ice creams.

"I'm going to have to go back to the house whatever happens." She told him. "All mine and Brady's stuff is there."

"Can you give it a day or so. Give us chance to get that scumbag out of the way." Sam asked.

She sighed. "He isn't that bad most of the time." She spoke quietly looking down at where Brady was playing.

"I'm sure we just caught him on a bad day." Sam answered her, sarcasm plain in his voice.

She looked at him, a half smile played on her face. "Ok, he is that bad most of the time. But it's only because he loves me. He hates it when I go out without him, it drives him crazy."

He bit his tongue, there were a lot of things he wanted to say to her about that last comment. Instead he took a breath before he spoke.

"I've got news for you. That isn't love." _Oh he really wanted a chance to have a few words with this guy._

She didn't answer him just turned her attention back to her son, he was going to need a bath when they got back.

"Erm, where are we going to stay. I mean that loft I'm grateful and all but it's not really suitable, he's going to need a bath when we get back. There's only one bed and..."

"Michael's mom has a spare room and a bath. You'll be safe there while we sort out Darryl."

"He's mom. Are you sure? Brady isn't exactly a quiet child won't she mind?"

"Maddy's fine with it." He glanced down at his watch. "In fact she's probably waiting for us now. We should get going."

They walked along with Brady in between them holding hands. Marti kept turning to look at Sam, and then looking away, finally she came to a decision. She had not been completely honest with Michael. It was true she rarely went to the clubhouse and Darryl never told her about club business. But she wasn't a complete doormat, she wasn't about to let something he was up to endanger her child.

"When I told Michael I didn't know what Darryl was up to. It wasn't the complete truth." They continued to walk. "I go through his pockets, nearly every night. And I've heard him on the phone. I know why he's more uptight than normal. He'd never touched Brady before, but he's under a lot of pressure at the moment."

Sam waited patiently, letting her talk when she was ready. "The last drug run went gone wrong, they lost a man and the drugs. They think another club might be trying to take over their business."

"This definitely gives us something to work with." Sam smiled. "You could have told Mike this you know that?"

She ducked her head again. "I know."

Reaching the loft Sam picked Brady up and led the way up the stairs. As soon as he pushed the door open Madeline was on her feet.

…..

Marti was not used to having her life ordered about in such detail. Michael had already fitted the child seat into his mother's car before they had got back from the beach. Without being given an opportunity to voice her complaint she found herself sat next to Madeline Westen and driving across the causeway and into suburban Miami.

She sat staring out of the window, chewing on her thumb nail answering Madeline's chat with one word replies. She really couldn't see what Sam, Michael and Fiona could do to help her and now they were involving Michael's mother.

"Are you all right dear?" Madeline asked, when she had been ignored for the last five minutes.

"Yeah I guess." She was staring at the houses, without really seeing them. Wondering what Darryl was up to.

"Don't you worry, my son is very good at this sort of thing and Sam, well he is the nicest man you could hope to meet. You two seem to be getting on very well, it's nice to see. A father and daughter getting on so well." She slowed down and pulled onto the driveway. "There we're here now."

Marti looked at the exterior of the house, even more unhappy now. "You have a nice house." She commented, in her mind she was remembering the last time she left him. She had gone back after he had set the house she was staying in on fire.

…...

Back at the loft, Sam brought up the Lords of Hades clubhouse on his laptop. "If Marti is right and a turf war is about to break out, it could explain why my buddy in the DEA didn't give me any information. The last thing they're going to want is us interfering."

"Well, interfering is what we're about to do. Lets get some ears in there." Michael said, then turning to Fiona. "How do you feel about making some new friends, and hiding a couple bugs in the place."

"I could just as easily hide a few bombs in there. Clear up everybodys problems in one go." She stated.

Michael rubbed his eyes. "Stick to the plan Fi, please."

"I'm just saying Darryl didn't strike me as the type who is going to walk away easily." She pouted, slipping off the bar stool. "If I'm going into a sleazy bar I need to go and get changed. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She walked slowly towards the door, knowing he was watching her.

Michael watched her until the door shut. "You're being awful quiet Sam."

"I've got a lot to think about Mikey." He replied, then glanced at his watch. "If it's all the same to you, I'm going to head down to the gun range for an hour. Get a bit of practice in."

"You want company?"

"Nah, I'll be fine once I've shot off a few rounds." He was on his feet now, heading for the door.

After watching Sam leave, Michael went to the fridge and got himself a yoghurt. This job was going to get crazy if he didn't keep a tight lid on things. Get it over with as quickly as possible, a couple of bugs see when they were taking out another shipment. Get it stopped, set Darryl up as the guy who ratted the club out. He'd go on the run if he had any sense, and nothing would come back on Marti. He finished up his yoghurt and then collected the items he needed to make a few discrete listening devices.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six,

At first Madeline had been a little worried about Marti. The girl had hardly spoken a word on the drive back from Michael's loft. In fact she had spent most of the journey staring out of the window seemingly in a little world of her own. However once they were in the house, and Brady started to demand attention the girl had pulled herself together.

Marti looked at all the ornaments, and the small table overloaded with a variety of pill bottles and tightened her grip on Brady's hand. With a touch of relief she spotted the TV. "Can I sit him down to watch telly?"

"Of course dear, I'm not sure what's on." Madeline switched the set on, and handed Marti the controls.

Marti got Brady settled and then started going through the channels until she found some cartoons. "Back home I've got a stack of DVDs for him, and all his toys." She looked at her watch. "And it's nearly his supper time too."

"That's not a problem." Madeline spoke brightly, walking over to the fridge wondering what she had in that a two year old would eat. Marti followed her, peering inside over her shoulder. There was not a lot to see.

"I've pizza." Madeline suddenly announced, remembering she had bought a pack of frozen pizzas earlier in the week. She opened the freezer and pulled them out, a big beaming smile on her face.

Marti looked back at Madeline, returning the smile with one of her own. "That will be great Madeline. Do you want me to see to it. I don't want us to be too much trouble for you."

It was that look that sealed it for Madeline, this was definitely Sam's daughter. That open friendly smile which caused the corners of her eyes to crinkle was pure Sam Axe.

"That's very kind of you dear." She looked to where Brady was sat on the floor staring at her TV watching cartoons. "I'm just going to pop outside for a smoke. Give me a shout if you can't find any thing."

Madeline sat on the steps, and lit up a cigarette. Sucking in the nicotine, taking it down into her lungs, and after a moment releasing the smoke with an appreciative sigh. It was quite pleasant outside now, a light breeze had picked up, giving some relief from the humidity. She jumped slightly when she felt a small hand patting her on the back.

"What are you doing out here?" She hurriedly stubbed out her smoke.

Brady gave her an expectant look pointing at her small garden. "Come on then." She got to her feet and helped him down the steps. Glancing up she saw Marti coming to the door. "I'm just showing Brady the garden, you give us a shout when his tea is ready."

For half an hour Madeline kept the little boy entertained, the time bringing back memories of Michael at that age. When Marti called him in in to eat his pizza she stayed outside, the call for a cigarette too strong to ignore.

When Madeline came back inside, she discovered Brady already sat at her dining table balancing on a couple of cushions, eating pizza off a plate. Marti was tidying up the kitchen work tops.

"You don't have to do that you know?" Madeline told her.

"Oh I'm used to keeping busy, it's no problem." She wiped round the sink.

"Come, sit down with your child. When was the last time you ate anything?" Madeline asked, this girl was five feet six at least, but probably weighed not much more than Fiona.

"I'm fine." She replied, but did as she was asked taking a seat next to her son.

"Uh huh." Madeline drawled, if Marti was going to stay around, she was going to have to learn to lie better than that, or she'd never be able to keep anything secret. "I'll do you a couple of Tuna sandwiches, you're wasting away as it is."

…...

Michael slowly blinked, unable to take his eyes off Fiona. She had walked back into the loft without knocking and now stood in the middle of the open space and twirled. A mischievous grin on her face, her eyes sparkling enjoying the effect she was having on him.

"What do you think? Will it get me an invite into the Lords clubhouse?" She asked, striking a pose.

Michael looked her over, not at all happy with the idea of her going out any where dressed like she was. Her long auburn locks hung down in loose curls, large gold hoop earrings decorated her ears. Several crucifix necklaces drew the eye to her semi exposed breasts. Her top was little more than a band of leather material that left part of her trim stomach bare. Tight fitting denim shorts and knee high boots showed her legs off to their full advantage and finished the outfit.

"Well?" She tapped her foot, waiting for a reply.

"Holy crap!" Sam's voice came from behind her. He stood in the door way an appreciative grin on his face.

"Thank you Sam. I'll take that as a compliment." She turned back to Michael.

"Where are you going to put your gun?" Was all Michael could come up with.

"I'm carrying a knife, and my H and K. Now where are the bugs?" Neither Sam or Michael were quite sure where she hidden the gun. But neither of them wanted to be the one to ask her either.

He handed her four tiny pieces of electronics. "Just try and spread them out so we can catch as much as possible."

She slipped them into one of the pockets on her shorts and then turned back to the door. "Well it's eight now. From what Marti has told me if I hang around the Medusa bar, one of the Lords will probably invite me back to the clubhouse fairly quickly."

"So you can't just walk in there?" Michael had hoped as a woman she would have easy access.

"Nope. The club is by invite only. Girls hang around a couple of the bars close by, members looking for a date come by and take their pick."

Michael was liking this less and less, he pursed his lips. "We'll be near by. Any time you want us to come in, just say the word and we'll be there." He took hold of her, his expression serious. "Don't take risks."

"Really Michael." She gave his cheek an affectionate pat, before turning away. Brushing passed Sam she walked out on to the steps. "The day I can't deal with a few Neanderthals." She shook her head. "Come on, you can drop me near the Medusa bar."

..

The drive over to Homestead was taken for the most part in silence. Half an hour later, Fiona got out of the charger, blew Michael a kiss and strutted off down the street heading for the local biker bar Marti had told her about.

She lent back against the bar, beer in hand and surveyed the scene. As far as she could see there was no one from the club present. A couple of regular looking guys offered to buy her drinks but she politely dismissed them, she was only there for one purpose. Two beers later, Fiona was bored and was considering calling Marti to get some more suggestions on where else to try.

Then came a subtle change in the atmosphere, looking towards the doors she spotted what she had been waiting for. Five men, pushing through the crowded bar, knocking other customers out of the way without a thought. At the bar, the staff rushed to serve them and once they had their drinks not one of them offered to pay. She got confirmation these were the people she was looking for when she saw their back patches.

Fiona followed them at a distance until they found a table they liked, she watched as they evicted the tables present occupants. Moments later two of them had girls already sat on their laps.

Licking her lips, flicking her hair and then pulling the waist band on her shorts down a little more and the sides of her thong up on to her hips. "It's showtime." She murmured, then getting into character she set off to strut pass the table. Coming to a stop when she felt a hand slap her across her butt.

"Hey you wanna drink?" The speaker was a long haired man of about fifty with tattooed covered arms.

She turned to face the owner of the hand, treating him to a vacant eyed expression and a toothy grin. Keeping control of the urge to break the hand that still had hold of her. "Sure." She breathed out, moving closer.

She went to sit down next to him but instead he pulled her on to his lap. Controlling the urge to punch him in the face, she tried to remain docile. _Why had she listened to Michael and left her C4 at home._

An hour later she walked into the Lord of hades clubhouse wrapped in the beefy arms of a slobbering biker. She made the decision there and then she was getting out as quickly as possible. There was more than thirty heavily armed men present, for the most part they were stood or sat in small groups. In amongst the men there was a variety of scantily clad young women.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when her escorts hands began to wander over her body. _Oh when this is over I'm going to come back just to shoot you._ She treated him to a sultry smile and backed up a step.

"Just let me visit the little girl's room and I'll be right back darling." She blew him a kiss and walked towards the ladies toilets. She appeared a bit drunk as she staggered against the bar, then a table. She missed the entrance to the toilets and laughed at her mistake, managing to plant the other bugs before disappearing from view.

Getting her phone out she rang Michael. "I'm coming out now." Opening the window, she climbed up into the sink and wriggled her way out of the gap. By the time she reached the charger she was furious. Climbing into the back she clipped Michael around the back of the head. As he flinched and mouthed 'ouch.'

"Don't ever ask me to go into a place like that again without something large and explosive." She spat the words out.

"That bad." Sam sympathised.

"You have know idea Sam." She told him, seriously.

…..

With Brady fast asleep, Madeline and Marti sat at the dining table, empty cartons from the chinese takeout they'd had delivered earlier pushed to one side. They had spent the rest of the evening playing cards and chatting, mostly about Sam. It wasn't until she glanced at the clock that Madeline realized how late it was getting. "Oh my." She pushed her chair back. "I've not taken my evening tablets yet." She reached for another cigarette, to find she was out. How had that happened. Marti saw her look.

"Hey, if you give me your car keys you can take your meds while I drive down to the store and get you your smokes. I could do with getting a few things myself."

It was half an hour later that Madeline began to worry, the store was five minutes away. Where was the girl. Ten minutes later she picked up cell phone and stared at the text message that came through.

_Sorry just gone to get some stuff from home._

...

"Yeah ma." Michael answered his phone. They were on there way back to the loft.

"Michael, Marti went to go to the store for me forty minutes ago, she just sent me a message saying she was popping home."

The line went silent. He was too busy changing lanes to go up an off ramp. "Michael. Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah ma I heard you. What about the kid, Brady?" Fiona was leaning through the gap between the seats, trying to listen in.

"He's here, asleep. Why would.."

He interuptted her. "It's ok ma, we'll go get her. Call us if she comes back." Hanging up the call, he was off the slip road and driving across to the opposite side to head back to Homestead the charger beginning to accelerate rapidly.

"Marti has taken my mom's car." He told them.

"Is Brady with her?" Fiona asked.

"He's still with my mom." He snapped, weaving the car through the slower moving traffic.

"She kept going on about all her stuff but I thought she'd agreed to wait." Sam said his voice full of concern.

"She changed her mind. Fi, was Darryl in the clubhouse?" Michael asked.

"I didn't see him." She admitted. "You need to drive faster, Michael."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's surprise.

Chapter seven,

.

When Marti had first offered to go to the store for Madeline, she had intended on doing just that. But before she left she had gone to check on Brady. He was lying in the centre of the double bed, he had kicked off the covers and as she covered him back up. She looked at the little T shirt he was wearing instead of his favourite Barney pyjamas. He didn't even have his teddy bear, the one that he had always slept with, or the GI Joe doll that usually guarded his bed while he slept. It was all her fault.

When she came out of the bedroom she had smiled at Madeline taken the money for the cigarettes and the keys to the car. Her mind made up, her baby shouldn't have to go without because she was too scared to do what was necessary. Starting up the car she headed out, she could get over to Homestead in half an hour. Another half hour getting all their gear together and then back to Michael's mom's. She would be gone less than an hour and a half. Darryl shouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning if at all.

She was careful, she drove passed the clubhouse and saw Darryl's bike parked amongst all the others. He definitely wouldn't be home for a long time. She continued over to their own home, a small brick built single storey house one of many that made up their neighbourhood. Parking Madeline's car along the street, Marti walked back to her old home and unlocked the front door. He hadn't tidied at all while she had been gone, dirty cups and plates were on the floor, ash trays over flowing.

None of this was her concern anymore. Instead she headed for their bedroom, ignoring the unmade bed and dirty clothes spread over the floor. She reached up and pulled a large case down from on top of a wardrobe and dropped it on to the bed. Unzipping it she hurriedly started flinging in her clothes and jewellery. With the case half full she pulled it into Brady's room. In went clothes, his favourite toys, DVDs and books. She was struggling to get the case to close when she heard a motorbike pull up outside. The headlight flooding the front room with light, before the room returned to darkness as the bike engine was switched off.

She was in the hall way when she heard the key in the lock, she froze in place when the lights came on and Darryl was suddenly there. "What the hell are you doin'?" He yelled striding towards her. She turned round without a word, heading for the back door, flinching when his crash helmet came passed her head, bouncing on the floor in front of her.

She had the door unlocked when his hand gripped her hair, and jerked her backwards. Marti let out a scream as her feet went out from underneath her, and she ended up in a heap on the floor. She grabbed at her head, where it stung, looking up at where Darryl was gloating over her, his hand gripping long strands of her hair. Acting in desperation, she scuttled backwards and kicked out, catching him high up on his thigh. As he yelled and fell backwards she got to her feet, trying to get the door open again. She didn't cry out when the next blow came.

…...

Michael continued to drive at speed even after they left the interstate. He was following the directions Fiona was pulling off the GPS map on her phone. Finally he spotted his mother's car along the street. At least she'd had the sense not to park it directly outside. Pulling up outside the house with the chopped Harley parked on the lawn, Michael gripped Sam's arm.

"You go in there, you'll kill him and Marti will be on the run from that gang for the rest of her life. Go get my mom's car, I'll get her out of there." Michael was already pulling his shirt off, untucking the wifebeater he had on underneath.

Fiona was feeding a round into the pump action shot gun she had found under the front seat. Michael turned towards her. "You stay with Sam, Darryl may have seen you earlier." He snatched the gun out of her hand, taking it with him as he got out of the charger and headed towards the open front door. Fi watched him disappear through the door, she had already got her H and K in her hand.

"I'm going round the back. A little tactical support." She told Sam as she pushed the driver's seat forward.

"Yeah well I'm going to cover the front and stick this little do hickey on the bike so we can see where he goes." Sam had a small tracking device in his hand.

…...

"Marti!" Michael yelled out, as he strode into the house. "C'mon I'm sick of..." He came to a stop the barrel of the shotgun casually pointed at Darryl. Marti was stood in the corner of the kitchen, her hand up covering a bloody lip. "Who the hell are you?" Michael asked.

Marti was shocked, barely recognizing Michael, his messed up hair lack of shirt and the expression on his face, all confusing her. He was also speaking with a heavy southern drawl. Darryl looked from his girlfriend to the armed stranger standing in his hall.

"Who the hell are you, asshole?" Darryl demanded his hand reaching under his leather jacket for his handgun.

"Uh-huh, keep your hand where I can see it boy." Michael brought the shot gun up a little to make his point.

Bringing his hand back into plain sight, Darryl turned to Marti. "Who is he?"

She was still staring at Michael, her frightened gaze slid over to Darryl but then went straight back to Michael unsure what she was meant to say.

"She's with me now." Michael smirked. "C'mon girl, you think my momma's gonna look after that kid of yours all night." When she didn't move. "Now! Damn it." He raised his voice.

She jumped and grabbed the case, dragging it in between the two men and out of the door. Michael handed her the keys to the charger, keeping his eyes on Darryl.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Darryl snarled, taking in every detail of the man facing him. Where had Marti met this loser?

"Could say the same to you. Now you stay outta my girl's life or you'll have to deal with me." He backed up keeping the shotgun aimed at Darryl.

Glancing outside he was pleased to see, Marti had started the charger's engine and was in the passenger seat. His Mom's car was out of sight, he was going to have words with Fiona, he had caught sight of her looking in through the kitchen window.

With one last look at Darryl, Michael sprinted toward his car, not even looking round when he heard the sound of a shot behind him. Once in the car he floored the accelerator and they were off. A glance behind and he saw Darryl was having some trouble with his bike. He guessed Sam had also ignored his orders and had sabotaged the Harley.

They travelled in silence as Michael concentrated on driving as fast as he could along the back streets trying to make sure that Darryl wouldn't be able to follow them back into Miami. Once they were back on the interstate Michael slowed down a little bit.

"What were you thinking when you went back there?" Michael glanced across at her.

Marti didn't answer, she was burrowed down in the car seat, her arms crossed over her chest leaning against the door.

"Marti, answer me." He asked again, his tone sharper.

She sniffed and looked across at him, her eyes were red rimmed and watering. "I just wanted my baby's things. I didn't think he would be back that early." She told him, her bottom lip trembling. Her head was sore from where Darryl had pulled out some of her hair. She'd also picked up a few more bruises.

"He didn't, er." This was when he needed Fiona. "He didn't hurt you?" He was uncomfortable asking the question but needing an answer before they caught up with Fi and Sam.

Michael watched her carefully, he could have so easily have shot Darryl when he walked into the house. It had been like a scene from his own childhood. He felt a wave of relief when she shook her head.

"No. He'd only come in about five minutes before you turned up. Where's Sam?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up a bit straighter in the seat.

"Driving my Mom's car. We're going to meet up at the loft and then I imagine he'll drive you back to my mom's."

"Is he angry with me?" She spoke softly, reminding Michael of how young she actually was.

"No." He replied. "No not angry, I think you scared him."

…...

"Hey Maddy, we've got her back she's with Mike." Sam was on the phone, as Fiona drove Madeline's car back to the loft.

"Is she alright? Was anyone hurt?" Fiona could hear Madeline's reply, even though it was Sam who had the phone.

"No we're all fine Maddy. We're stopping at Mike's then I'll bring Marti and your car back. I was thinking of staying over tonight is it alright if I sleep on your couch?"

"I'll have a bed made up for you." Came her reply, then as an after thought. "Sam, can you pick me up some smokes on the way over?"

"Sure thing, we'll back soon." He hung up and looked over at Fiona. "So you were going to tell me about what was going on inside that house."

Fiona thought about what to say. "I think you should speak to Marti about it Sam." She answered him.

He huffed in annoyance, how was he meant to know what to say to a newly discovered full grown daughter. She was more than an awkward client who was insisting on doing things their own way. He knew how to handle that situation. This was his daughter, admittedly he had nothing to do with her upbringing, but she was his. She looked just like the photos he had seen of his mother in her early twenties. And then there was Brady. What would have happened to him if she had been hurt.

By the time they arrived at the loft he had worked himself up into quite a state over Marti's actions. Fiona had kept quiet finding it all very amusing. Sam was quite funny in the role of a worried father. She watched him almost run up the steps, on his way to get a beer.

…..

Fiona was sitting on the hood of Madeline's car when Michael drove passed and parked next to the steps. He got out of the car and looked around. "Where's Sam?" He asked.

"Upstairs trying to calm down. I think he's finding fatherhood a strain." Fiona answered with a grin.

"Is he really mad?" Marti asked getting out of the charger, convinced that Sam was going to tell her to leave. That she was useless, a waste of his time and too much trouble to have around. She had heard it all over the years.

"No." Fiona tried to reassure her. "He'll be fine, I think you just sent his blood pressure up a few degrees that's all." She had taken the keys off Michael and was opening the trunk of the charger. "Let's get all this into Madeline's car while Michael goes and gets Sam down."

.

Michael found Sam sat at what passed as his kitchen counter cum workbench, a beer in one hand and his chin resting in the other. "Hey Mike, how is she?" He asked sitting up straight.

"Scared that you're angry with her." Michael answered. "I'm guessing she's not had that many good experiences with men."

"So what happened? Had he..?" Sam wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"She's just scared Sam that's all. We got there just after he did. She's waiting in my mom's car."

"What should I say to her?" Sam was on his feet now.

Michael crinkled his brow, Sam had to be desperate to be asking for his advice on this subject. "Tell her how you feel." That was the best he could come up with, glad that he wasn't going to be in the car on the journey to his mother's.

"How I feel?" Sam asked, it wasn't sure about that piece of advice. He honestly felt like shouting at her for risking her life for a bunch of clothes. He didn't think that was quite the way to go. He took in Michael's earnest expression. "Er, maybe I'll wait and listen to what she has to say first."

Michael nodded, that sounded pretty good to him. He had always found with Fiona it paid to find out how she felt before giving his own opinion. It would probably work in Sam's situation just as well. "Whatever you think best." He agreed.

With a sigh, Sam headed down the steps meeting Fiona who was waiting for him at the bottom. "Take it easy on her." Fiona ordered him, with a light punch to his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's surprise.

.

Chapter eight,

.

By the time Sam reached Madeline's car he had decided he had been over thinking the whole problem, making it all too complicated. He was after all a trained professional at getting people to talk. Maybe this wasn't exactly the same as an ordinary interrogation. She was after all his daughter not a wanted terrorist, but there was no reason the same techniques couldn't work. Just with a lighter touch. Feeling far more confident, he got in beside her and started the engine.

Treating her to a large grin, he drove off towards the causeway. To break the uncomfortable silence he began to hum. It wasn't particularly tuneful, just a loud monotonous drone. Glancing across at Marti, he noticed a frown forming. He added tapping on the door panel to the mix, still involving no real melody.

"Sam?" Marti already had a headache, and the noise he was making, was only making things worse. She pouted when he ignored her, in fact he got louder. "Sam! Please." She pleaded.

He looked across at her. "Yeah?" When she didn't answer immediately he started up again.

"That noise. I've gotta headache. Can you keep it down?" She asked, having to speak loudly to be heard over the racket he was making.

"Sorry sweetheart, you know sometimes you just get a tune in ya head and you can't shake it." He gave her a cheery smile, and within a couple of moments he started up again.

"Please!" She glared at him, tapping his arm in protest. "My headache!"

"Oh yeah. I know the feeling. Getting punched in the face really takes it out of you, doesn't it?" He replied, then started up again. They were nearly off the causeway, not too far to Maddy's now.

"Look what do you want me to say? I'm sorry." She begged.

Sam pulled over to the side of the road, and turned to look at her. She appeared to be ready to listen to him. "I want you to promise you'll never do anything that stupid again." He told her his expression deadly seriously.

"I had to get Brady's toys and clothes. He needs his things, it wasn't fair.." She replied her tone already becoming heated.

He held up a hand cutting her off. "And if we hadn't turned up when we did, what would have happened to Brady then?" He asked.

She sat back, her arms folded over her chest, her eyes narrowed in a sulk as she tried to think of a response to his question.

Sam gave her a minute to try and come up with an answer but when she didn't come up with one, he spoke again. "You've gotta start trusting us, and let us do our job."

She turned in her seat and looked him straight in the eye. "Why are you doing all this for me?" It had been something that had been on her mind since he had first offered to help her.

When she had turned up on his doorstep the most she had actually hoped for was that he would give her a few bucks and send her on her way. Instead he had surprised her with a promise to help her get away from Darryl. What she hadn't expected him to do, was go quite as far as he had. Involving his friends, and their mothers. Nobody had ever done any thing like this for her before. She was on edge, waiting to be let down.

He sighed and looked a little sad at her distrust. "I'm doing it because you came to me and asked for help and it is very plain you need all the help you can get."

She looked down at her lap, unable to think of a reply. He could tell he had given her something to think about. Hopefully now she would do as she was told, at least until after they had got rid of Darryl.

"So will you let me help you and do as you're told?" He asked.

She nodded without looking at him. "Marti, I promise we'll sort this out for you. We're very good at this sort of thing. I just need to know you trust me." He pressed.

She shot him a quick look, making eye contact. "I trust you." She muttered and looked away. "Can we go now?"

Sam nodded, and started up the car. He wasn't sure who was more glad their conversation was over.

…...

Michael was sitting in his green duct taped repaired chair, when Fiona came in from saying goodbye to Marti. He watched her, shut and lock the heavy steel door, and then walk slowly across the room. Sitting down on the bed facing him, she lent back, using her arms to support her body.

"So what did you say to Sam? He looked scared to death when he left here." She asked.

"Me? Not much. He was worried about what to say to Marti."

"Tell me he didn't ask you for advice on what to say?" She read his expression. "Oh. Ok then, please tell me you didn't give him any advice."

"Why not?" He knew he was useless at relationships, but he didn't need other people telling him that. Especially Fiona who dealt with relationships with all the finesse of a carpet bombing.

She gave him a faintly amused look, raising an eyebrow at his question. Then changed the subject completely.

"Pull my boots off Michael." She requested, placing a booted leg on to his lap.

Happy to go along with her changing the topic. He pulled the zip down and gave her an appraising look. "So you're staying tonight?" He finished pulling the boot off, and ran a caressing hand along her calve.

"You want me to go home?" She countered, and changed legs so he could work on the other boot.

"I thought you were annoyed about the whole not blowing anything up or shooting people restrictions I placed on the job?" He pulled the boot off but kept hold of her foot.

"Oh, I am very annoyed Michael. But I thought after I have a shower and get rid of the smell of greasy biker, you might like to make it up to me." She lifted her foot out of his hand and lent forward placing a very light kiss on his lower lip. She was very aware that he was following her with his eyes as she walked slowly towards his small shower room, shredding bits of clothing as she went.

…..

Madeline heard the car pull up on her drive and opened the door. She took in Marti's appearance, the split lip and downtrodden expression. She said nothing as the girl walked passed her dragging a suitcase. Instead she gave Sam a questioning look as he followed her in looking like he just been through an emotional hell. Marti didn't even pause as she went straight to bed without uttering a word.

Sam sat down the bed she had made up for him on the couch in the lounge. He looked up as she handed him a beer. "You look like you could do with one." She commented. Taking a seat in a chair facing him.

He took the bottle and knocked back half of it in one gulp. She watched him with a gleam in her eye, amused at his worn out expression. "Kids huh." She smirked. "So now you know what it feels like to watch your child run off and do something stupid."

…...

Fiona came out of the shower room towelling her hair dry. She had a set of Michael's boxers on and a tiny vest top. She looked across to where he sat still in the chair, but now with headphones on presumably listening to the bugs she had planted earlier in the club house.

"There might be a problem." He told her, his eyes scanning her form as she stood half way across the room, wrapping her damp hair up in the towel.

"Darryl went back to the clubhouse once he got his bike going. Sam cut the leads to the sparkplugs, it took him an hour to get the bike running again."

"That's the bad news?" She was unimpressed, she had reached him now and sat herself down on his lap. Placing one of the headphones against her own ear.

"No he's blaming Marti's new boyfriend."

Fiona laughed. "You?"

"Yeah they're looking for me. Or at at least the man Darryl gave them a description of, oh he knows I drive a dark coloured Charger so we're going to need to use your car for surveillance from now on."

"Not a problem." She answered then tossed the headphones aside. "Now you need to say sorry for not letting me blow up their clubhouse." She wrapped her hands round his neck and planted her lips firmly on his, returning the pressure Michael got to his feet and dropped her down on the bed. Causing her to let out a surprised gasp, as he covered her body with his own.

He whispered in her ear . "Sorry Fi." As he turned his attention to kissing her neck. "You can shoot whoever you like next time." He moved onto her collar bone.

"How about my C4?" She asked.

"As much as you like." He muttered sliding her top over her head.

"Promise?" She had his vest off now as well.

"Promise." He sighed as her hands reached his belt.

…...

Sam was woken up by small hands pulling at his cheeks and mouth. He opened his eyes and squinted at a little black haired boy who was smiling at him while trying to rearrange his features.

"Hey, Brady where's your mom?" Sam sat up rubbing his face, trying to get it all back in place.

He flinched slightly when Brady pushed a DVD into his hands. "You want this on?" Brady just stared at him with wide eyes. He looked at the title. "Sesame Street. Really?" He took a look at the clock, it was just gone seven am. "You sure you don't need to sleep a bit longer?"

"No Sam." Marti stepped into view, fully dressed in a short denim skirt and a plain red t shirt. She handed him a cup of coffee and took the DVD off him. "He always gets up at this time."

As Marti put the disk into the machine and altered the volume so as not to disturb Madeline, Brady climbed up on to the couch next to Sam.

"You want any breakfast?" She asked once the disk started playing.

"Sure, whatever Maddy's got." Sam replied. "Don't worry about it, I'll replace whatever we use."

Madeline had got out of bed when she heard the TV switch on. She paused by her bedroom door, listening to them talk. Then she turned back to her bed, she'd let them have a bit more bonding time before she got up.

**A/N: Everyone is back safe now. I promise more action in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's surprise.

.

Chapter nine,

.

It was early afternoon when Sam finally tore himself away from Madeline's. Being woken up at 7 am to watch Sesame Street hadn't been a good start to the day. But a full cooked breakfast, of scrambled eggs, bacon sausage and toast had certainly made up for it. Then a little later, after Madeline had got up, and Brady was playing with a ball out in the yard. He was even happier to discover Marti made one hell of a good Bloody Mary.

All in all he found himself enjoying the role of father and grandfather far more than he ever thought he would. He had always considered himself a confirmed bachelor. Now he was beginning to wonder what he had been missing out on over the years. How things might have turned out differently for Marti if he had been around when she was growing up.

Their talk the previous evening seemed to have broken through most of Marti's trust issues. The only blip came when he innocently asked about where her mother was living nowadays. Thankfully Madeline was there to smooth the matter over, and rest of the morning seemed to just fly by.

After lunch he knew he had to tear himself away, to go see what Fi and Mike were up to. Maybe he could push Mike to be a little more proactive, the more time he spent with Marti, the more he wanted to seriously hurt Darryl.

"Hey guys!" Sam called out as he entered the loft. Closing the door behind him, he was half way across the room before he caught sight of what Fiona was doing. "Soo, what's going on here?" He enquired. It appeared Michael had read his mind.

Fiona turned towards him, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Michael's had a change of heart." She announced in way of explanation. She had two blocks of C4 on the workbench, and was in the process of cutting them up into smaller cubes. Michael, standing on the opposite side of the bench was wiring detonators with remote activated switches.

"What brought this on?" Sam wondered, walking closer and picking up one of the finished devices, turning it over in his hands.

"I just think we should be ready for all eventualities that's all." Michael replied, stopping what he was doing long enough to grab Sam a beer out of the fridge.

"And that includes these little doo hickeys?" Sam dropped the device back on to the bench, to take the beer.

"I've never come across a problem that can't be solved with a little C4 Sam." Fiona continued to smile and work away. "Or with automatic weapons." She added, nodding towards an open holdall lying beside the bed. Glancing inside Sam spotted two Mach 10s and a half dozen clips. Moving even closer he opened the bag fully and saw there was also three hand grenades inside as well as a full coil of detonator cord.

"Uh-huh." Sam wasn't sure what to make of this sudden change of heart by Michael. "So new plan then?" He asked hopefully.

"Same plan just more prepared that's all." Michael replied, continuing to work at fitting the switch he had just completed to one of Fiona's cubes of C4.

"Well Marti has promised me to stay to put. So that's one less problem. Are we any further along finding out who the other gang is, or where they're stashing their drugs?" This was turning in to a pretty good day.

Michael nodded towards the receiver for the bugs. "Nothing coming through at the moment. They must all still be asleep or out. It's a pity I couldn't leave anything in the house last night."

The mention of bugs, reminded Sam about the tracker he had fitted on Darryl's bike. "Well scumbag is on his way into Miami." He commented, looking at the screen.

Michael and Fiona moved to take a look at the red dot moving across the screen. "That's one hell of a strong signal coming off that thing." Michael commented. He had noticed it the night before, and had briefly wondered where Sam had got hold of such a heavy duty tracking device.

"I wanted to be sure we could follow him. I got it off a fed buddy." Sam answered, looking a bit guilty.

"Probably a spare he had from when he was bugging your car Michael." Fiona gave him a spiteful grin. Reminding him of when he had been blackmailed into spying on his friend.

Sam opened his mouth to answer her accusation, but was cut off by Michael slapping his hands down on the bench with a bang.

"Play nice. Or I'll take away your toys." Michael threatened with a meaningful glance at Fiona's large pile of ready to use explosives.

"I was just saying." She pouted. Then her expression changed, a frown creasing her brow. "Last night Darryl recognized you drove a Charger. Do you think he might have remembered seeing it outside Carlitos yesterday?"

Michael paused for a second. Yes it was very possible that Darryl had seen his car. It wasn't exactly inconspicuous. "We need to get moving." He muttered the words as he began dropping the explosives into a hold all. It was a short step from tracing the car to the Carlito, to finding someone who would know who it belonged to.

"Where is he now Sam?" He asked. With the bombs packed away Michael was checking his hand gun.

Fiona had picked up the bag with the automatic guns and grenades. Holding the large bag in one hand, while slipping the handles of her handbag over her shoulder. She was ready to go as well.

"On Culver Drive, we've got maybe fifteen, twenty minutes before he'll reach Carlitos." Sam answered, also heading for the door. "Any chance he saw the number plate. Because if he did..."

"It was dark and I don't think he got close enough to read it." Michael answered as he ran down the steps, his mind all ready working on a new plan of action.

They were at the bottom of the stairs now. Michael handed the bag with the explosives to Sam. "You two take Fi's car. I'll take the Charger and try and stay hidden until we see how many friends Darryl has with him."

…...

Fiona was sat at her favourite pavement table outside Carlitos. It gave her a clear view all along the beachfront. Sipping on an iced tea, she gazed out on the street from behind large white framed sunglasses. Her handbag lay on the table the opening close to her hand. To any random passer-by she looked like any other customer taking a break out of the Florida sun.

She hadn't been there long when she heard the rumble of a single motorbike being driven slowly along the street. She sent Michael a short text. _D on own._ Casually slipping her hand into her bag, she slipped the safety off her handgun, her fingers curling round the grip.

She watched as Darryl, parked up. Taking his helmet off he sat looking up and down as if unsure what to do next. It would be a very easy shot from her position. It was incredibly tempting, after all Michael had promised her she could shoot whoever she wanted. Her lips curled into a seductive smile at the thought of violence against an animal who beat up children.

The moment passed, and she withdrew her hand from the bag, the smile fading. Shooting him in front of witnesses was not going to work. With a sigh she picked up her drink instead. Maybe he would do something that would allow her to react. To save the day so to speak.

.

On the same side of the street as Darryl just a bit further along. Sam lent against a lamppost reading a newspaper. He too was controlling an urge to do some damage. After ten minutes of the man just sitting on his bike. Sam put the paper away and called Michael's cell phone.

"Hey Mikey, I don't know what he's up to, he's just sitting here watching the street." Sam told his friend who was waiting out of sight.

"He might be waiting for back up." Came Michael's reply. "Let's get him out of here while his on his own. Go get Fi, I'm going to come passed in a minute and lead him out towards the old concrete works."

"Gotcha." Sam waved across to Fiona, it looked like they were finally going to get a bit of payback.

…...

He'd ridden back into the city on a whim. He vaguely remembered seeing a black Charger parked down the street from Marti's car the day before. He had spent most of the night wondering how long the bitch had been seeing this other guy. She must have met him at the bar. He knew he had been right to keep a close eye on her. He just hadn't watched her close enough.

He scanned the passers-by, eyed every vehicle. He was going to have to go back into that bar and talk to that loser Chris. Get the identity of the prick with the Charger out of him. He glanced at his watch, he knew from when Marti worked there Chris took a break at around two. He could grab him then. Standing up, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a heavy brass knuckle duster. It was nearly two, time to get into position.

He was half way off the bike when he froze as a black Dodge Charger drove slowly passed him, the driver looked across straight at him. The knuckle duster fell to the ground as he rushed to get his helmet back on and the engine started on the bike. As soon as he had the bike moving he saw the car speed up, twisting the throttle back he gave chase.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's surprise.

.

Chapter ten,

_When being pursued by a man on a motorcycle it is important to remember that in a built up area they are definitely going to be faster and more mobile than you are. So all you can do is make sure the rider cannot get up alongside and shoot at you through the window. A car is a lot heavier than a motorcycle so as long as you keep your wits about you, you should be able to stop that happening._

Keeping a careful eye on Darryl's position, Michael drove through the early afternoon traffic. Making frequent turns to stay clear of traffic lights and stationary vehicles he made his way out of the city. Every time Darryl closed the gap, Michael swung the car across blocking him from getting alongside.

As soon as he reached the open road Michael changed tactics. Pressing down hard on the accelerator, pushing the Charger towards it top speed. Checking in his rear view mirror he was pleased to see Fiona tailing the bike. It was a little bit disconcerting how easily Darryl was keeping with up with the Charger. Still the turning for the cement works was coming up. Not wanting to run risk of Darryl over shooting the turning, Michael slowed down and used his indicators before leaving the main road.

_However fast and mobile a motorcycle may appear to be, they are still on two wheels, the surface you are travelling on, especially if there are a lot of turns can make all the difference. A heavy road bike will not perform well on a winding road covered with loose gravel. And unless they get lucky with a shot from such an unstable platform they cannot force you to stop._

Once off the public road, and away from witnesses Darryl reached for his handgun. Pulling the weapon from the back of his waistband, he gripped the gun tightly in his left hand, as his right hand twisted the throttle back increasing his speed. Relying on his skill to keep the Harley upright on the uneven, grit covered road. He started firing on the Charger, he felt a warm glow of satisfaction when the rear window exploded and for a moment the driver seemed to lose control as the car slowed and swerved.

Like a predator scenting blood, Darryl had his whole focus on the car ahead of him. He increased his speed, this guy was going to pay and then he was going to get Marti back home and give her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. He was gaining ground, it was going to be over soon and he could get back to normal. He had a couple of shoots left, he brought the gun up to fire again.

_The mobility of a motorcycle can make boxing one in with only two cars difficult. However if the motorcyclist is only paying attention to one car. And the other is being driven by a very angry ex terrorist with strong feelings about child beaters. The motorcyclist doesn't really stand a chance._

Michael actually winced when Fiona took out Darryl's bike. The biker was concentrating so hard on catching up to the Charger he hadn't noticed the other car coming up alongside. The first Darryl knew about it was when Fiona side swiped his back wheel.

Michael slammed on the brakes, controlling the Charger's vicious fish tailing on the slippery surface while trying to watch what was happening behind him.

Fiona's car clipped the rear wheel of Darryl's bike, sending the bike into a devastating slide. They watched as Darryl was separated from his machine as it slid and then spun off across the road. Darryl followed the bike rolling and bouncing along the hard surface. By the time he came to a stop he was unconscious and battered. Michael slowly started reversing back as Fiona brought her vehicle to a stop behind the fallen biker.

Darryl lay still on the road, his right jean leg ripped and soaked in blood. His crash helmet had come off and exposing a large bloody gash across his forehead, plastering his hair to his head. As soon as he started to come round, groaning and trying to move, Fiona stepped in fast and delivered a hard kick to his stomach before reaching down to relieve him of the gun he had some how managed to keep in his hand.

Ignoring the agonizing groans of pain, Sam pulled Darryl's arms back and hand cuffed him. Taking great delight in making sure the steel bands were done up extra tight.

By the time Michael had reversed the Charger back and got the trunk open. Sam had Darryl on his feet. Giving him no time to register what was happening, they threw him into the trunk and slammed the top down.

"Ok, I'll get our guest settled, while you get rid of his bike." Michael banged on the trunk in response to the cursing and banging that was coming from within. Getting into the car he started the engine and set off at speed, knowing full well he was throwing the body in the trunk backwards. Then a couple of seconds later he slammed on the brakes hard. Hearing no more noise from the back Michael then drove on with a faint smile on his face.

Sam looked at the smashed up Harley, there was petrol and oil leaking out over the road from the cracked tank and engine block, one of the handle bars was broken off and the front wheel was twisted.

"Well we're not going to be able to push it.." Sam's words trailed off as he watched Fiona walk back from the trunk of her car. With a mischievous grin on her face, she dropped down beside the pile of twisted metal and fitted one of the wired up pieces of C4 into a space between the tank and engine.

"I don't think this is what Mike meant when he said get the bike out of sight Fi." Sam commented.

Fiona walked passed him on the way back to her car, handing him the detonator switch. "Michael said to get rid of the bike and that's what we're doing." She told him, with a completely straightface. "He didn't say we couldn't have fun doing it."

Sam looked at the switch and then at the bike. It was amazing really how much good sense Fiona came out with at times. He jogged over to the car climbing inside. As Fiona pulled away they traded wide happy smiles.

Once clear of the bike and away from where Fiona's experience told her the debris was going to land she gave Sam an expectant look. "Go on." She urged, excitement plain on her face. "You know you want to."

Sam was pretty sure Michael wasn't expecting them to start setting off explosions. But Fiona's enthusiasm was infectious and with a conspiratorial wink be pressed the button. He could have sworn Fiona clapped her hands with glee when with a loud bang, and a brilliant burst of flames small pieces of motorcycle flew out in all directions, and then rained down over the surrounding area.

"There." Fi looked at him, her eyes wide and full of amusement. "All gone."

…...

Michael had just managed to throw Darryl inside the large metal cage they had set up a couple of years ago, when Fiona's bomb went off. With a curse he slammed the door shut locking it with a heavy duty padlock before running outside with his gun drawn looking to see what had happened.

He waited impatiently as Fiona parked up next to the Charger. "What was that?" He demanded angrily, stepping forwards gesturing with the gun still in his hand.

Fiona stood by the car's open door, a look of innocence on her face. "What? Oh that. We did what you said. We got rid of the bike." She ignored his open mouthed stare. Closing the car door she walked passed him. "So how's our guest doing?"

Realizing he wasn't going to get an explanation from Fiona, Michael turned to glare at Sam. But the older man just shrugged his shoulders. "She's right Mikey the bike is definitely gone."

Tilting his head back, Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Silently counting to ten before turning to where his two friends were peering into the cage. "So what's the plan here?" Sam asked as Michael reached his side.

Darryl was conscious again, inbetween groans of pain he was using a wide range of threats and curses at the trio who stood on the other side of the wire enclosure. "Well I'm scared." Fiona deadpanned. "Maybe we should let the big bad man go?" She added with a smirk.

"You'd better let me go if you know what's good for you." Darryl snarled back. Trying to understand what had happened. These men were not from another bike club, that much was obvious. The younger of the two had been with Marti, but there was no way she had the guts to do something like this, and then there was something familiar about the older one too. He was fairly certain they weren't cops or feds either, so what did they want with him?

Michael turned away and waved the other two to follow him. Perching on the hood of the Charger, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see we have two choices here." He kept his eyes on Sam, as he spoke a serious expression on his face. Both Sam and Fiona waited for him to continue. "I'm guessing nobody knows he's here, or where he went after he left Homestead. If you want we could just kill him." Michael announced, his voice coldly unemotional. "If that's what you want, I'll do it for you."

Sam didn't doubt from the look on Michael's face he meant every word he said. He knew that if he had seen Darryl attack Marti or Brady he wouldn't have hesitated to end his life. But what Michael was suggesting was an execution. He swallowed. "What's your other idea?"

"Same as the orginal plan, we set him up. But we're going to have to act fast, because his friends are going to be looking for him pretty soon."

"So we move fast." Sam couldn't see the problem. "We've done it before."

"We're going to have to plant evidence, and make sure they find it." Michael pointed out. "And there can't be a hint that it's a set up. I can only see one way to make that work." He still had his eyes locked on Sam, giving the other man a chance to work out where he was going with the plan.

"Oh no." Sam realized what Michael wanted to do. "No, definitely not. No way."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam's surprise.

.

Chapter eleven,

.

"Oh no." When Sam realized what Michael wanted to do, he felt his blood run cold. "No, definitely not. No way."

Fiona had also worked it out. "You can't expect her to go in there!" Fiona joined in, her face flushed with anger.

"Just listen, please. Both of you." Michael held up his hands. "We can make sure she's safe, we'll be able to hear everything they say and if it sounds like she's getting into trouble we can go straight in and get her out."

Sam paced back and forth, staring at Michael with a mixture of anger and disbelieve. "So the choice you're giving me is kill the man in cold blood or send my daughter into the Lords clubhouse? Which I'd like to remind you I've been listening to the bugs Fi planted in there."

Michael took a deep breath, he had known both Sam and Fiona would be against sending Marti inside the clubhouse. But he thought she had lived with Darryl for four years, and probably knew most of the other club members. Regardless of what Fiona and Sam might think, there was nobody more qualified to convince them Darryl was up to no good.

"If we go with the orginal plan, we're going to have to move fast. By tonight Darryl's friends are going to be out looking for him. We don't have the time to plant evidence. What we do have, is somebody they will listen to. They might not like what she tells them, but she'll have all the proof we can get together. All she has to say is that she left him because she was scared when she found out he was a snitch. As long as she holds her nerve, Darryl will be forced to go on the run."

"She's not one of your assets, Michael! What if they don't believe her? Or decide to take some of their revenge out on her because they can't get hold of him?" Fiona demanded, delivering a hard punch to Michael's arm. "Have you thought about that?"

Then she turned her attention to Sam. "Sam it's too dangerous." Pulling her hand gun out of her bag, she stepped towards the cage. "I'll shoot him now, it'll be over and done with."

Sam caught hold of her arm, he didn't look happy about either of the choices. "Fi, stop. I'll go talk to Marti, see what she wants to do." He decided.

Michael nodded his agreement, wanting to get things moving. "Ok then. Sam, you go and talk to Marti. We'll wait here and keep an eye on our guest." He handed over the charger's keys. "I'll get on to Barry and ask him to sort us out a phony bank account using government codes so we're ready to go if she agrees. We'll also need a couple of DEA agents cards with fake phone numbers. Can you get hold of some?"

"I'll get on it." Sam snapped, as with a frown creasing his brow and a troubled expression on his face he dropped into Michael's car. He left the cement plant, taking his time. Marti barely trusted him as it was, and he was about to ask her to walk into the lion's den.

...

Michael watched Sam drive off, still rubbing his arm from Fiona's punch. "I can't believe you want Marti to walk into that place on her own." Fiona continued to let Michael know exactly how she felt.

"Fi, I explained she's the only one who can.." He caught hold of her fist in the palm of his hand expecting the second blow. "While Sam is talking to Marti, we're going to make sure we have all the necessary intel."

She stopped struggling, cautiously he let go of her hand and took a step backwards, before continuing. "How do you feel about helping me with a little interrogation?"

A smile lit up her face, and before he could stop her she was back in his personal space and reaching up to plant a light kiss on his lips. "You say the sweetest things sometimes." She pulled him towards the cage. "Where do we start?"

...

Pulling up onto Madeline's driveway Sam got out of the charger and followed the sounds of childish squeals coming from the back yard. Marti was sat on the grass, holding a small plastic container in one hand while the other held a thin plastic wand with a circular hole through which she was blowing bubbles for Brady to chase and pop.

Nearby Madeline was sat on a deckchair, with what looked like a cocktail in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Beside her sat one of her neighbours, Sam thought the grey haired woman in a floral print dress was called Dolores. He winced slightly at the loud cackles coming from the two older women's mouths as one of them said something obviously incredibly funny.

"Hey Sam." Madeline beamed, her eyes a little unfocussed. "You should try this drink Marti made for us."

"Hey Maddy, I might well do that." He replied barely glancing at Michael's mother, his attention fixed on his daughter who was still sitting on the ground. "Marti can I have a word. Maddy you don't mind watching Brady for a bit do you?"

"Not a problem Sam, just bring another of these out when you come." She waved her half empty glass at him.

Marti got to her feet, and handed the cannister of bubble mix to Madeline. "I'm just going inside sweetie, you play with auntie Maddy." She told Brady as he started to follow her.

In the kitchen, she got out a couple of tall glasses. "You want one of these?" She asked, she could sense something was wrong.

"What's in it?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Mostly red wine, with a bit of brandy, vodka and orange juice. It's something I made up from what there was in the drinks cabinet." She was pouring herself a glass of juice as she spoke.

"No it's fine." He huffed not wanting this conversation. "Er, the thing is. Well it's like.."

"For christ sake Sam spit it out." She raised her voice a little. She had picked up on his nervousness straight away, wondering what he had to say that was so bad he was getting into such a state over it.

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "Darryl came after Mike. No, it's ok. Mike's fine." He quickly reassured her. "We have Darryl safely locked up outside town." He watched as she added a large measure of vodka to her juice, her hand shaking a little bit.

"You've locked him up?" She gasped, these people continued to surprise her.

"Yeah, just while we decide what to do with him. Mike has a couple ideas, I wanted to find out what you wanted to do."

"O-kay." She muttered, a little unsettled that they had Darryl locked up somewhere.

"Mike has a plan to set Darryl up to look like a DEA confidential informer. We would forge official looking papers, and make it look like Darryl had placed listening devices throughout the the club. In short he would have to run and keep running. You would be safe."

She shook her head already seeing a problem with this scheme. "They would hold me equally responsible, especially if they couldn't get to him. And they would use Brady to try and make him come back."

This was the hard part, he took a deep breath. "Not if you're the one to hand the club the proof that Darryl has snitched on them."

"You want me to go into the clubhouse and lie to them?"

"We'd be outside listening to every word, at the first sign of a problem we'd come in and get you." He hated pushing this plan on her, it was meant to be his job to keep her safe.

"I thought, when you said you'd help me. You would, you know, scare him off?"

"With the club backing him. He'll be hard to scare off, especially now." Sam gently explained.

She knocked back the rest of the drink and stared at him as if he had gone mad. "You said this wasn't the only plan?"

"We can kill him." He spoke bluntly, watching the colour drain from her face. "He would be gone. But the club would probably investigate. I don't know how safe you'd be, but if they're about to be dragged into a turf war they would probably forget about you pretty quickly once that started."

Marti poured herself another vodka and orange juice, taking another long drink. She had often thought about smothering Darryl in his sleep, but that was always after a heated alchohol fuelled argument. What Sam was talking about was totally different. He was after all Brady's father. It would be cold blooded murder. "No." She shook her head. "Definitely not."

She turned away, her hands gripping the sink she lent forward staring out the window at Brady playing. She licked her lips, and then wiped a hand over her eyes. "What if I runaway?" She said. It had been her orginal plan.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, he had said he would back whatever she chose to do. But he really didn't want her to go the run. "Where would you go?"

She shook her head, last time he had found her within a week and then spent the rest of his time making her life a misery until she gave in. This time would be different, this time he thought she had cheated on him. She was fairly certain he would chase her down and kill her.

"Can I change the first plan a bit?" She asked.

"How exactly?" Sam relaxed slightly, she wasn't going to runaway.

He listened to her suggestion, he was a little skeptical. But she knew Darryl's friends better than he did. "I don't see why not." He agreed. "Let me call Mike and tell him you'll do it with a couple of changes."

She stood staring out of the window, taking gulps of her vodka and orange. She rarely drank alcohol having seen what it had done to her mother. But she really thought the ocassion called for it. She looked round as Sam came back over.

"Give us a couple of hours to sort things out then you can set up your meeting." He told her with a gentle smile.

She nodded, worry etched across her face. "Are you staying a while?"

"No I've got to go and forge some government documents."

"Ok." She spoke in a soft quiet tone, ducking her head slightly. He felt a little thrill when he realized she was disappointed that he was leaving.

"You're being very brave." He told her. He wanted to give her a fatherly hug, but refrained, not sure how she'd take it.

She watched him walk back out though the garden giving Brady a hug and ruffling his hair before saying goodbye to Madeline and her friend. Afterwards, taking a deep breath and then letting it out slowly she made up Madeline and Dolores drinks. Returning outside, Marti sat down on the grass and pulled Brady on to her lap for a long cuddle.

As tipsy as she was Madeline picked up instantly on the change of mood and knew something had happened. It took her a matter of ten minutes to get rid of Dolores and then she turned her attention to Marti.

"Sam give you some bad news honey?" She started her gentle interrogation.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam's surprise.

.

Chapter Twelve,

.

Michael watched Sam drive off, before turning towards Fiona. "How do you feel about helping me with a little interrogation?" He asked, looking for a way back into her good books.

An eager smile lit up her face. "You say the sweetest things sometimes." She pulled him towards the cage. "Where do we start?"

Stopping at the cage door, Michael fished the key out of his pocket. "Why don't you have a little chat with Darryl." Michael suggested, as he unlocked the cage. "While I make a couple of phone calls." He handed her a small black canvas bag he had taken out of the charger before Sam left.

"If Marti doesn't want to go into the clubhouse. Are you really going to shoot him?" Fiona asked, nodding over to the rather pitiful looking figure propped up against the steel mesh.

"That's what this is about." Michael answered. "If she can't do it, I want to have another way of getting him to leave for good."

"So you need him ready to talk?" She replied, all seriousness now.

"Please." He already had his phone out scrolling through the numbers. "Is ten minutes long enough?" They didn't have a lot of time left before Darryl's gang would be out looking for him.

"You have a high estimation of my powers of persuasion." She replied, peeking inside the bag he had given her. "Is this all I have to work with?" She complained.

"Sorry, it's all there was in the car. But it should do the trick, I've always found you to be very persuasive." He turned away from her, as his first call connected. He had complete trust in his team, Sam would talk Marti into helping them, and Fiona would have Darryl softened up in ten minutes time. That meant he was free to move on to the next thing that needed to be done.

Fiona turned her gaze to the man lying on the floor. Humming a little tune she closed the bag and went to squat down next to the semi conscious biker.

"Hi." She said to him, unwrapping a pair of surgical gloves.

…

Michael moved further away at the first howl of pain. Putting a finger in one ear while he held the phone up close to the other.

"Hey Barry, I've got a little job for you." Michael wasted no time on greetings as he went on to explain what he wanted his money launderer friend to do.

With that call finished he dug through his wallet looking for a particular business card. Eventually finding the one he wanted, he dialled the number and waited for an answer.

"Sofia, it's Michael Westen. Do you remember me?" He asked.

"I remember you. I suppose it's time to return the favour? How can I help?" This was the undercover DEA agent, who came to him to get rid of a stalker interfering in a high profile case.

"I may be able to get you your next big break. If I call tonight or maybe tomorrow at the latest would you be interested?"

"What is it?" Michael thought she sounded interested.

"Sorry I can't say too much at the moment. But I may have somebody in need of protective custody very soon. They would have a lot of inside information on an on going DEA investigation."

"Michael, I'm going to need more than that to.."

"All I can tell you is that it's to do with rival biker gangs, dealing in drugs if that means anything to you. What I need to know is if I call, would you be able to come straight out and pick this person up?"

There was silence to begin with, he thought she was going to refuse. "Ok. It's not my case but I'll let the agents involved know I might have a lead for them."

"Thank you."

Happy he had sorted out everything he could for now, Michael put his phone away and turned towards the cage.

..

_When interrogating a prisoner, torture is unreliable tool. All torture gets you is the fastest lie to make the pain stop. What you want to do, is get your prisoner off balance, and anxiously wondering who you are and what you might do to them._

Darryl was still on the floor, groaning in pain, as Fiona knelt over him roughly holding his head in place as she cleaned and stitched the large bloody cut on his forehead. The whole time she kept telling her unwilling patient that she hated putting him back together just so they could get him to their boss. Because he liked to dole out all the pain himself.

As Michael walked over he could hear her explaining in detail the types of things their 'boss' liked to do to people who crossed him.

"How's it going?" Michael inquired. Leaning over to take a look at Fiona's handiwork. For all she lacked in the way of a bedside manner she made an excellent field medic.

"Get this crazy bitch off me!" Darryl shouted out, not appreciating Fiona's efforts, he kept trying to tear his head free from her grip.

"Oh stop being such a baby." Fiona dug her nails in a little bit harder than was really necessary to keep him still. "I haven't even got to getting all those nasty bits of gravel out of your leg yet." She told him as she poured a liberal amount of surgical spirit over his forehead. Ignoring the howls of pain, she patted him on the shoulder. "There." She got to her feet. "All done."

Without a word, Michael dragged Darryl up and on to a chair. After pulling the man's handcuffed wrists over the back of the chair, Michael lifted the injured leg up so it rested on the large table that stood in the middle of the cage.

Gripping the injured man's boot leg in one hand to keep him still, Michael lent back against the table and watched Fiona set to work treating the badly ripped up leg.

_ You need to make them believe their friends have betrayed them, their organization has deserted them. That they are alone and their only chance is to talk._

"Who the hell are you people and what do you want?" Darryl demanded, gritting his teeth as the woman began to probe his torn flesh for debris.

"We work for a man. A very rich, powerful man who is, how shall I put this? Annoyed with you for losing his drugs." Michael smiled, pushing down on the ankle slightly as Darryl struggled. The medical care serving two purposes, stopping Darryl thinking clearly about what was going on, and at least delaying the very high risk of infection from his injuries.

"Is this Marti's doing? What's that bitch tol.. Arghh!" The last part of his words came out in a scream as Fiona dug in to his flesh after a particularly deep piece of gravel.

"Marti. Well Marti was just a means to an end. A way to check out your house." Michael offered up a cruel twisted grin.

Darryl's mind was working frantically, trying to think what all this meant. If it was to do with the drug run that went wrong, it had to mean these people were working for the distributors. Big time drug dealers from up North. But why were they blaming him?

"I wasn't the only one on that run. You should take this up with Razor." He hissed as more of the surical spirit was poured over his wounds to disinfect the raw flesh.

Razor the club preident should be taking the heat from these poeple not him. Unless of course the club president had offered him up to take the blame. His fears were confirmed by the next statement.

"Who do you think put us on to you?" Michael continued to smile as Fiona finished cleaning the leg wound and had started wrapping it in thick layer of bandage. "So let's hear your side of the story."

Darryl hesitated.

"You don't have a great deal of time here Darryl this is just me being curious. I've got to deliver the person responsible to my boss. I'm giving you a chance here to give your side of the story." He pulled out his handgun and rested it on his lap.

"Look I don't know how the panthers found out about that drug run. I wasn't the only one there. It could have been anybody."

So they now had the name of the rival gang. Fiona looked up at Michael. "Maybe we should check out the Panthers see what they have to say." She suggested, then turned to look at Darryl. "Where can we find them?"

They waited but Darryl was carefully lifting his leg of the table and onto the floor. He looked up, realizing both of his captors were now looking at him waiting for a reply, the silence was becoming menacing.

"Maybe I should pull a few of those stitches out and start again." Fiona suggested.

"No, you know how the boss is. He likes them patched up so he can have some fun himself." Michael replied.

"Naranjas they run drugs from outside the truck stop next to the South Dixie highway." Darryl eventually answered, deciding these people must be deranged.

Both Michael and Fiona stood up and smiled it was all they needed from him at that moment. Leaving him still strapped to the chair they both left without another word.

"Hey! You've not told me your names!" Darryl shouted out.

"Oh if we told you that we'd have to kill you." Fiona told him with a completely straight face.

Once they were out of Darryl's hearing Michael turned to Fiona. "Take some of your toys and find the Panthers stash of drugs." As she started to leave he caught hold of her arm. "Be careful, and don't set anything off yet." He stopped her again as another thought sprung to mind. "See if there is anything left of Darryl's number plate out there. Take it with you."

"Michael it could be.." She thought about all the little bits of metal and the large area they rained down over.

"Yeah well you have thought of that before you blew the damn thing up." He smirked turning away before she could hit him again.

As he moved out of Fiona's way, his phone began to ring. Holding out a hand to hold her off he answered the call. "Hey Sam."

"I've spoken to Marti, she'll go along with your plan but she doesn't want to go into the clubhouse. She has another idea on who she can talk to, she says the club president a guy called Razor will listen to them."

"Ok Sam if she thinks it will work. Get the business cards made up and any other documentation you can come up with and meet me at the loft with Marti at eight."

"See you later brother." Sam hung up the call.

"Marti has agreed to take the evidence to the club." He told Fiona, still backing away from her. "So you need to get going now Fi."

She paused, though she would dearly have loved to keep the fight going she knew they were on schedule. So with a huff she turned away.

"Next time you make a mess blowing something up, don't expect me to help you tidy up." She told him, before getting into her car and driving away.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam's surprise.

.

Chapter Thirteen,

"Sam give you some bad news honey?" Madeline asked, her voice soft and kind. Marti looked up from where she sat on the lawn, her big brown eyes were wide and filled with tears.

"I think this has all gone too far." Marti continued to cuddle Brady, holding him tightly against her chest.

Madeline, lit up another cigarette, and then patted the chair next to where she sat. "Come and sit down, honey and tell me all about it."

With a sigh, Marti got to her feet, wondering how she could explain what she was going through. Sitting down, on the deck chair she reluctantly let a wriggling Brady get down to run off and play.

"You were going to tell me what's happen?" Madeline gently prompted.

"It's complicated Madeline." Marti sighed. "I don't think you'd understand." How could she? Marti looked at the older woman. She had a nice home, people around her who obviously loved and cared for her. Admittedly they were all a bit intense and scary but she hadn't heard any raised voices and nobody had thrown a single punch in her presence.

"Oh, why not give me a try." Madeline replied, she could guess what was going through the younger woman's mind.

"They, I mean Sam and Michael want me to lie to the club and get Darryl kicked out." She blurted the words out.

"Uh huh." Madeline waited, so far she couldn't see what was wrong with that. From what she understood if Darryl didn't have his friends backing him up he would be easy to get rid off.

"They'll kill him or at least drive him away." She said as if that explained everything.

"If he runs away they won't be able to kill him. I think that's what Michael and Sam are trying to do dear. You know give him no choice but to leave the state. You'll be safe then. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well yes, but." She pulled a face, her bottom lip quivering. "He's not all bad, you know. He can be really sweet when his not drinking and he loves me and .." Her voice was becoming hysterical, the tears that had been threatening to fall, now ran freely down her cheeks. Madeline lent forward and patted her hand.

"Marti, take it from some one who knows. If you go back to him, you'll regret it. In six months time you'll be right back where you are now or maybe even worse off."

"But." Marti couldn't find the words.

"Think about it this way. Do you want Brady to grow up to be just like his Dad?" Madeline asked. Remembering how she spent a restless night staring at the parental consent forms Michael had brought home when he wanted to join the army. She had chosen to stay with Frank and in the end she had to send Michael away to stop him turning in to a carbon copy of his father.

"Maybe if Sam and Michael talk to him and ..." Marti was still looking for a way to keep Darryl in her life. She was scared to be alone.

"Not going to happen, Marti and you know it. Men like Darryl don't change because some one talks to them." There was no way she was going to let this young woman make the same mistakes she had.

"What if he won't go unless I go with him. His friends, the club, they'll kill him and it'll be my fault."

"It'll be his own fault Marti you've done nothing wrong. I know this is really hard but he's a grown man and if chooses to risk his life it's his own fault."

Marti sat back in the chair, gathering up all her hair off her neck before dropping it back down. "I've never been on my own before." She admitted. "I don't think I can.." Her words trailed off as she started to think about being on her own with a small child and nobody to help.

"Oh honey you're not going to be left on your own. Do think Sam will just abandon you when this is all over? And you've got all of us as well." Madeline laughed.

Brady was back over at Marti's side, grabbing at her arm. It was four o clock very close to his dinner time. "Hungwy, mama." He told her as he swung on her arm.

"C'mon Brady." Madeline got to her feet and took hold of his hand. "Let your mommy sit for a while." As she started up the steps to the kitchen door she turned to Marti. "Before you decide to go back to Darryl. Just think about what you want for Brady. Think about what sort of man you want him to grow into."

…...

It was six o clock when Fiona drove back into the cement works. She got out of the car and marched over to where Michael sat, cleaning his handgun. "It took me twenty minutes to find parts of that number plate Michael, and I saw you watching me sorting through that wreckage." She sat down next to him. "Look at my nails. You're paying for my next manicure."

"Fine." He agreed with a small smile catching hold of her hand to study her chipped and dirty nails. "What about the the panthers?" He kissed the back of her hand before letting go.

"I couldn't get in close enough to plant anything, but I'm fairly certain where their store room is located, lots of men coming and going. I think they might keep their money there as well." She produced her phone and showed Michael the photos she had taken. "We'll have to wait until it quietens down to get in close."

He nodded his agreement. "Barry is dropping off the fake bank statements at my mom's and Sam has made up the business cards. He's going to pick up Marti and bring her to the loft. She wants to run everything through the club president's sister. Apparently this woman has a big say in the business side of things."

"The bugs are in the clubhouse. We'll have to stay close if the meeting is somewhere else."

"Er me and Sam will have to tail her, the meeting is in a strip club. You'll have to be outside with Darryl in the trunk."

"Oh I bet Sam is happy about that." Fiona grinned.

"Yeah estatic." Michael replied, thinking back to Sam's comments.

…...

Marti faced Michael over the kitchen counter in the loft. He placed two business cards on the top, both had been made to look worn with grease and oily dirt worked in to them. "They look exactly like the real thing. The numbers on the cards will ring through to one of our phones." He told her, pushing them across close to her hand.

He watched as she picked them up and looked at both closely. "They're good copies." He reassured her. Then he dropped a small electronic bug down where the cards had been. "You say you found this, with the cards. It's a bug, they'll probably check out the clubhouse and then they'll find the rest. From that point we won't be able to hear anything that's going on in there." He paused letting her study the items.

"This a bank statement, it's been set up by a friend of ours. If they check it out, it'll appear to be real unless they try to get at any of the money. The codes on the credits are used by the government for contractors. It should be more than you need to convince them Darryl's turned on them."

She nodded slipping it into her bag with everything else . "Now you know what you're going to say? Don't let them bully you into changing anything. Don't embellish, keep it simple." He coached her on how to act and what to say.

She turned to look at Sam who stood near the door that led out onto the small balcony. "Can we just go and get this over and done with?" She was determined to go ahead with the plan but she was also wanted to get it over and done with before her nerve broke.

Michael wanted to be sure she understood what she was doing. "Marti, it's important you stick to the script."

"I know." She pouted. "I just want to get it over with."

"So tell me what you're going to say?" He wasn't going to let her go until he got what he wanted. It went against all his training to send a civilian into such a dangerous situation but there was no other way.

"I was doing the washing and found the business cards. I was scared and then later I went through his cut and found the bug thing. I left him because I thought he was going to get us all killed."

"What about last night?"

"You're a friend of my dad's, your name is Alec. You came back to the house with me because I was frightened to go on my own. You said you were boyfriend to try and scare Darryl off. But you dumped me when you realized he was part of an outlaw bike club."

"Ok last question. Why are you telling them now?"

"Because I'm all alone and frightened they'll blame me when the DEA come in because of everything Darryl has told them."

Michael smiled. "That's great. Now just stick to that and it'll all be over with."

Marti nodded. "Can we please go now."

"Ok." Michael finally agreed. "Let's get this done."

…...

Sam looked at the building Marti had instructed them to stop outside. "I'm really not keen on you walking into a strip joint." He turned to his daughter, his tone flat.

Marti nodded, biting her lip. "So you keep saying. But I feel safer here than going in to the clubhouse alone." She told him. Sam had been more than a little bit judgemental when he realized where she was meeting up with this woman. So she decided to let him assume the worse for now.

"At least we can follow her inside and not attract attention." Michael tried to build on the positive side of things.

"Just remember we'll be watching you." Sam got out, slamming the door.

They watched her walk in ahead of them, speaking to the door man who pointed across the room to the far corner.

"Just because she wants to meet her contact here doesn't mean she worked here Sam." Michael commented. Receiving a blank stare in response.

They got a table as close as possible to where Marti sat with an older woman, surprisingly dressed in a smart and modest skirt and blouse.

"The boy's are all out looking for you Marti. What are you playing at?" Karen Williams the older sister of the Lord's president snapped the words out.

"I- I've got something -" Marti mumbled and stuttered, desperately searching through her oversized handbag.

_Over at their table Sam was swearing under his breath. "She's not up to this." He growled._

"_Give her a second." Michael replied, his eyes scanning the crowd trying to make out who was likely to give them trouble if they had to pull off an extraction._

Marti pulled out all the pieces of paper, business cards and electronic bugs Michael had given her, scattering everything all over the table. "I was going through Darryl's jeans when I found these." She pushed the business cards over to the woman. "And when I asked him about them h-he hit me and told me to keep quiet." She dropped her head, waiting to see if Karen bought in to what she said.

Karen looked at the two cards and then pulled out a phone dialling one of the numbers. "Special agent Hastings" As soon as the call was answered Karen hung up. Luckily she failed to notice Marti staring across at where Michael was putting his phone away.

"What's the rest of this stuff?" Karen asked, examining the listening device.

"I don't know what it is." Marti replied I found it down the side of his chair last night."

_Michael winced, she was doing exactly what he told her not to. She was embellishing the story. Making it harder for herself to remember all the details._

"_Mike I don't like this." Sam hissed, reading the situation just as well as Michael was._

Karen turned the little bug over in her hands and then held it up close to her face. "It's a bug, a listening device." She lent over the table and glared at Marti. "Do you know what this means?"

Marti dropped her head, looking at the woman through her fringe. "I can guess." She answered in a small voice.

Karen was on her feet now, and pulling Marti up as well. "We need to go see the boys." She was already waving across to her driver to bring the car around and gathering up all the evidence.

Marti tried to resist. "I don't want to go to the clubhouse, can't we meet here?"

"No. Come on. You found all this stuff, so you have to bring it to the club." Karen kept a tight hold on Marti's arm and forced her out of the doors. Two large men dressed in the Lord's cut downs following close behind.

Trying to look casual Michael and Sam left by the front door. Michael was already on the phone. "Fi they're on the way to the clubhouse. We'll be a few minutes behind them."

Fiona was sat in her car with Darryl in the trunk, a short distance from the clubhouse. Even as she was taking Michael's call she was listening to what was happening inside the club. A frown forming as the bugs went dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam's surprise.

.

Chapter fourteen,

.

"'ve pulled all the bugs in the clubhouse." Fiona tried to keep the panic out of her voice. Marti would now be walking in there with no back up whatsoever.

"Ok Fi, just keep watch until we get there." He answered, closing his phone and dropping it on to his lap.

"What's up?" Sam demanded, he could read Michael's worried expression.

"They've already found the bugs in the clubhouse." He announced flatly.

"Well put your foot down Mikey we need to stop her going inside." Sam was reaching for the pump action shotgun Michael kept in the Charger.

"We do that the whole thing will fall to pieces, she'll have no choice but to keep running for the rest of her life. She has to see it through now." Michael told him, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the road.

"Damn it Mike what have we got her in to?" Sam sounded desperate.

"She'll be fine Sam." Michael was trying to convince himself as much as Sam. "Let's get there and see what we can do."

Fiona was waiting for them in a side alley which gave a good view of the club without being easily seen from the road. As soon as they pulled up next to Fiona's car, she jumped out and came over to the passenger door of the Charger.

"She's just gone in, and more bikes keep turning up. There's at least twenty men in there now." Fiona rattled of the details as she lent into the car.

Michael bit his lip, studying the building and the row of bikes, and the two men who were patrolling outside. "Apart from Marti and that other woman, are there any other women inside?" He asked.

"Not that I've seen." Fiona answered.

"Do you think you could get inside there, the same way you got out from your last visit?"

"Sure. I can watch from there,and if there's any problem I've got a couple of stun grenades. I'll stun everybody and drag Marti out." Fiona liked the idea.

"You're not stunning my daughter!" Sam yelped, glaring at her.

"Only as a last resort Sam. Besides I've been stunned before and it's not done me any harm." She tried to convince him.

"Let's just get you inside, then do you think you can handle it if I go with Sam to do the rest of the plan?" Michael knew Fiona was trying to lighten the mood, but he wanted everyone on task.

"Sure, I'll call you when we're done at this end." It was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Good send those photos of the panthers clubhouse to Sam's phone. You ok with this Sam?"

"I should be here for her Mikey?" Sam spoke softly.

"Sam, I'll keep her safe I promise you." Fiona reassured him.

"You'll keep her safe?" Sam locked eyes with her.

"I promise. If one of those Neanderthals so much as touch her, I'll kill them all."

Sam nodded he believed her. "Ok then."

Michael got out of the charger and exchanged car keys with her. "We'll wait for you to get inside, are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I said I'd only go back inside if I was properly armed and this time I am." She went back to her car and pulled a small bag from the front seat. Showing him the contents C4, a couple of stun grenades and enough clips of 9 mil cartridges to take on a small army.

He swallowed. "Well you look good to go then."

With a quick peck on the cheek she ran off, avoiding the patrolling guards as she made her way to the window she had climbed out of the night before.

…...

Marti entered the clubhouse with Karen still holding on to her arm, she wasn't sure if it was for support or to stop her running away. Apart from most of the tables having been pushed to the sides of the room the place hadn't changed since she had last been inside months ago. She became aware of all the unfriendly faces staring at her from the edges of the room. She had always hated this place and had done her best to stay away. Only attending when Darryl had insisted on her presence.

Marti moved closer to Karen as she spotted Razor and his second in command enter the room, taking up seats at a table which had been set up in the middle of the room.

"So what is this shit?" Razor growled, dropping the bugs that had just been found throughout the club on to the table.

His eyes boring into Marti's, daring her to try and lie to him. Under normal circumstances he had no time for the women who hung round the club. If they had a problem they took it to his sister or his girlfriend. He didn't care about whatever little drama was going on in their lives.

But this was different. This was potentially a serious threat to the club, and if it was true they had only found out about it from a girl. It was embarrassing.

Marti didn't speak, but Karen threw the bug she had down to join the others. "Marti says Darryl had that in the house. Where is he by the way?" She looked around, expecting him to be present to deny it all.

"Nobody's seen him since last night." Razor told her. "Since you turned up at home with a new man Marti? Who the hell was he? And where is he now?" He demanded suspicion was plain in his voice.

Karen shook her roughly when she didn't answer straight away, and shot her a warning look. "He's a friend of my dads. He only said he was my boyfriend to try and make Darryl think I'd moved on." She answered, finally sticking to Michael's orders to keep things simple.

Razor sorted through all the paperwork Karen had placed before him. His expression becoming darker by the second. "Check out that statement, and these numbers." He ordered passing the paperwork back to a couple of his subordinates who dealt with the club finances and intelligence.

"So how long have you known Darryl was a snitch?" He turned his attention back to Marti.

"Two days ago. I left him when I found out, and went to stay with my dad." She answered quickly, he hadn't killed her the minute she made the false claims and Karen believed her. She was beginning to think it might all workout.

He nodded his head accepting what she said, she didn't have the skills to make listening devices and forge documents. Also she hadn't been inside the club for months, so she couldn't have planted the bugs either. He was getting ready to dismiss her completely.

One of his men came back over. "Both numbers check out, I rang the DEA field office and they do have agents called Hastings and Lucas."

Razor turned back to Marti, his expression cold and angry. "Get out and stay out of Homestead." He ordered. "If I hear about you talking to the cops about any of our business we'll hunt you down and kill you. You understand me girl?" He lent across the table his face inches off hers.

Marti blinked then nodded her head. "Yes." She breathed the word out.

"Karen take her out of here." He ordered.

Marti's legs could barely support her, as Karen led her out of the clubhouse. Karen didn't want to be around either for what was about to happen. As they made it outside the club doors were slammed shut behind them.

"I'll take you back to my place." Karen told her. "Can you get out of Homestead tonight?"

Marti nodded, she felt completely numb, she had done it. Her body began to shake. "I feel sick." She gasped, breaking free from Karen she took two steps before dropping on to her knees.

She felt a hand catching up her hair, holding it out of the way, while another hand gently rubbed her back. Once she finished, Karen helped her to her feet and handed her a stick of gum. "Let's get going kid, before they start coming out."

Fiona had heard it all from behind the rest room door. She waited to make sure the gang believed what they had been told and were going to leaving to hunt Darryl down before climbing back out of the window.

Once at the charger she got out her phone and rang Sam's number. "You would have been proud of her Sam." Fiona told him. "Michael was right, nobody else could have done it as well as she did, she was scared but stuck to her guns. They believed everything she told them." She heard the sound of motorcycle engines beginning to start up. "They're leaving now."

"Thanks Fi." She could hear the relief in his voice. "How is she?"

"She's on her way back to that strip club at the moment. I'm on my way to pick her up now. I'll take her back to Madeline's." She paused considering whether to tell them what she had done. "Oh make sure you stick a piece of C4 on Darryl. I've left the Lords a little present." She rushed the words out, before hanging up.

She sat in the car continuing to watch as more bikes streamed away from the clubhouse. Then with a wide smile and shining eyes she pressed the remote switch. Watching the building disintegrate before her eyes gave her a warm fuzzy feeling inside. She drove off humming a little tune.

...

"Fi! Fiona what have you...Damn it.!" Sam slammed his phone down and looked out of the car window as Michael appeared, running down the street keeping to the shadows.

"Fi rang, Marti's out in one piece and Fi's on her way to pick her up." Sam told him as he reached the car.

Michael nodded, still feeling the effects of the adrenalin pumping through his system from planting C4 around the Panthers storeroom.

"Oh and I think she might have blown up the Lords clubhouse." He added quickly.

"What?" Michael growled, he should have guessed what was on her mind.

"I'm not completely sure because she hung up on me. But she wants us to plant a piece of C4 on Darryl."

Michael stood for a moment trying to contain his anger, he should taken that bag off her. She distracted him with the stun grenades, making him think that was the worst she had in her arsenal. Letting out his breath, he realized they were just going to have to work with what they'd got.

"Ok. Let's do this. You want the honours?" He flipped the switch to open the trunk.

"My pleasure brother." Sam moved round to the back of the car and reached in pulling Darryl into a sitting position.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sam's surprise.**

Chapter 15,

.

After pressing the trunk release, Michael moved away to keep an eye on what was happening along the street. It was a quiet night in Naranjas, there was only a few people out and about. Across the other side of the street, the Panthers stash house was being guarded by two young men who seemed more interested in rolling dice than doing their job. So far none of the Lords motorcycle club had made it out this far north. But Michael knew it would only be a matter of time.

Glancing back at the car Michael saw that Sam had Darryl out of the trunk and pinned up against the side of the car. He checked his watch, they needed to be on their way soon. Personally he had wanted to throw Darryl out of the trunk and let him figure out the predicament he was in all by himself.

"Hey Darryl. We're letting you go." Sam reached into the trunk of Fiona's car and hauled their prisoner up and out in to the night air. Pushing him back against the side of the car, Sam kept Darryl still by placing a forearm across his throat.

With his face only inches off Darryl's, Sam narrowed his eyes and hardened his expression. "In a minute I'm going to untie you, and you'll have a decision to make."

If it had been his choice Sam would have left Darryl gift wrapped outside the Lords clubhouse, but while they had been discussing what to do with their prisoner neither of them had noticed Marti listening in. As soon as she had realized what they were talking about she had made them promise that they would tell him what had happened and how dangerous it would be for him to stay.

"Tick tock." Michael sounded impatient, his voice carrying from the street corner, interrupting Sam's flow.

"My friend just wanted to let you go. Let you discover the kind of trouble you're in all by yourself. But luckily for you I'm not as hard hearted. Your club thinks you're a traitor, that you've ratted them out to the DEA." Sam told him the bare facts.

Darryl began to struggle, trying to yell at him through the gag. Sam kept him still, putting more weight through his arm. "Oh we know you haven't ratted them out, but the evidence we planted around your place was very convincing, some of our best work in fact. At the moment your friends are out looking to spill your blood. So you see, if you stay round here they're going to kill you." He wasn't sure if the biker believed him. To be honest he didn't care that much either.

Michael checked on Sam, whistling through his teeth to attract his attention. Then with a wave of his hand to let Sam know what he was about to do, he pressed the trigger on the remote detonator. As the Panthers store room disappeared in a fiery ball, Sam slipped a piece of C4 into Darryl's jacket, before cutting him loose. Quickly moving out of the way, Sam aimed his gun at the now free man.

"Go out on to the street now and the panthers will kill you on sight for what's just happened." Sam pointed out. "Call your gang and they'll kill you on sight as well. See where I'm going with this?" Sam threw a cell phone at him. "This is your only chance. Press one on the speed dial and some nice men will come and pick you up. How much you tell them will probably effect how much protection you get."

Michael was back in the car with the engine started. "Time to go!" He ordered. As soon as Sam slipped into the passenger seat he put his foot down and they left the area at speed.

"So what do you think he'll do?" Michael asked, as they drove north towards Miami.

"As long as he's gone by morning. I don't care what he does." Sam replied, making it plain he didn't want to discuss the matter any further.

…...

Marti woke up, lying on her back staring up at the ceiling of Madeline Westen's guest bedroom. She could hear Brady's soft gentle snoring next to her. It was early, not yet fully light outside, she could hear the birds beginning their morning song in the trees outside the window.

She remembered the previous night how bubbly and full of praise Fiona had been. All the way back from Homestead the older woman had complimented her on how well she had handled herself. Told her how proud Sam would be when he heard the whole story. She had let Fiona's words wash over her, soothing her shattered nerves. Then as soon as they had got back to Madeline's, she had gone to bed. Gathering up Brady's sleeping form in her arms she had tried to sleep.

Wide awake now she turned on to her side and stared at her sleeping son's profile. There was so little of Darryl in the little boy, he had her colouring hair, eyes and complexion. She narrowed her eyes trying to decide if maybe the shape of his mouth, or his nose belonged to his daddy. She traced a finger lightly over his features, wondering if, for what must have been the hundredth time she was doing the right thing.

With a sigh, she wiped a hand over her eyes, she had to be strong and put Darryl out of her mind he was gone, there was no turning back the clock. They were on their own now, and she needed to think about how they were going to cope.

Getting up without disturbing Brady she crept along to the bathroom and freshened up. Back in the bedroom she changed into clean clothes, shorts and a vest top. Then sitting on the floor she went through the jewellery she had taken from the house in Homestead. She had no idea on the value of what she had taken. It had all been bought for her, over the years. She hoped there might be enough to pay the deposit on renting a small apartment.

She was still sat there trying to work out how she was going to stretch her meagre funds when Brady launched himself on to her back. "Hey sweetie pie!" She grabbed hold of him, swinging him round to sit on her lap. "You want some breakfast?" Later on she would ask Madeline to watch him while she found a pawn shop and looked for a job.

Walking in to the lounge she was surprised to find Sam sat up on the couch, he had obviously stayed over night. She let go of Brady's hand as he pulled away, rushing over to sit down next to his granddad.

"Hello sunshine." Sam picked Brady up and sat him down on his lap. "What are we watching this morning?" He used the remote control to switch the TV on and started searching the channels.

"What happened?" Marti asked. "Last night. I mean." She stuttered, not really sure she wanted to know.

"We gave him his choices and let him go." Sam answered. He had stopped changing channels when Brady had squealed and pointed at a large purple dinosaur singing and dancing on the screen.

She nodded, a little disappointed at the lack of news. Turning away she went to fill up the coffee machine.

"Hey." Sam called out to her. "How about we wait for Maddy to get up and then go out for breakfast." Hoping a little bit of a distraction would cheer her up.

"Sure." She agreed. Then once the coffee machine was bubbling away she disappeared into the bedroom coming out a few seconds later with her jewellery box and a look of determination on her face.

"Sam. Do you think this stuff is worth anything?" She sat down next to on the couch and opened the box.

…...

Michael was woken by his cell phone ringing, with Fiona's head resting on his chest, he didn't want to move so instead he reached out blindly with his hand eventually picking up the call.

"Hello?" He muttered.

"Michael, it's Sofia. I thought you would like to know a member of the Lords of Hades mc was picked up last night by a couple of our agents and he has agreed to help us with our investigation." She sounded happy. Darryl must be giving up some valuable information, he thought.

"Thanks for letting us know. Where is he being taken?" He wanted to be sure he was going to be out of the way.

"He's at the field office for now. We'll be moving him shortly." She paused as if waiting for Michael to say more but when it became plain he had nothing to add. "Well I've my own cases to work so take care." She hung up without another word.

As he put his phone down, Fiona's hand came up to his cheek. "Who was that?" She asked, stretching out against him.

"Sofia. Just letting us know Darryl gave himself up last night." Michael answered, turning towards her, his hand lifting her chin so he could plant a good morning kiss on her lips.

"We'll call Sam later and let him know."

"Yes." Fiona agreed. "Later." Deepening the kiss.

…...

**Two months later.**

"Brady sweetie pie come and get your shoes on!" Marti chased the little boy around the open plan floor space of her one bed apartment. Finally grabbing hold of him, she dropped him onto the sofa that opened up at night into her bed. Catching hold of one kicking leg she managed to get one shoe on and then repeated the process with the other.

"We're late Brady." She glanced at her watch. It was two thirty, they were meant to be at Madeline's already and she still had a fifteen minute drive ahead of her.

Picking Brady up she rushed out the door and because the elevator was broken yet again ran down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor. Crossing the street she made it to her car and placed Brady back down on his feet. For once he didn't wriggle about as she strapped him into his seat. With a big sigh she got in behind the wheel and started the engine.

"Ok let's go see what Aunt Maddy's great emergency is this time." She pulled out into traffic, hoping the roads weren't going to be too busy.

There was no room on Madeline's drive, Michael's Charger was parked behind Madeline's vehicle and Sam's was on the road outside the neighbours house. Parking up she got Brady out and headed round to the garden where she could hear Sam's laughter from out on the street.

"Hey there she is!" Sam called out as she came through the gate. Brady was already off and running, straight into Sam's arms giggling as he was thrown up into the air a caught before being launched skyward again.

"What's all this for?" Marti asked, looking around.

"It's a celebration honey." Madeline announced, handing her a bottle of beer. Before she could ask what they were celebrating, Sam called out to her.

"Hey come here I've got something to show you."

With Brady still in his arms Sam led her into the house and over to the table. "I got a letter through yesterday, it took me until this morning to sort a few things out." He told her. "Just have a look through, let me know what you think."

"Sam?" She was worried at his awkwardness, she glanced nervously at the envelope lying on top of a pile of what looked like official documents.

He tapped the top of the pile and then turned away. "Take a few minutes." He walked back into the kitchen to get Brady a drink.

She picked up the letter first, pulling the single piece of paper out and opening it up. Holding it in one hand her other searched out the back of a chair. Pulling it out she sat down heavily. It was the results of the DNA test they had sent off. Most of it didn't mean anything to her, just the part that confirmed what they had both known. It was 99 per cent positive Sam Axe was her biological father.

Refolding the letter she looked at the rest of the paperwork. After the first page she put it all away, he had named her as his sole beneficiary in his last will and testament. Pursing her lips she looked up at him. "I didn't come looking for all this." She told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know but you've got it now, if you want it. The whole deal." He answered her seriously.

She gave him a crooked smile. "What about all backdated birthday and Christmas presents?"

"Huh." He grunted, a fake stern expression in place. "That goes both ways young lady."

**The End..**

**This last chapter has for some reason been very hard to write. I must have re writen it a half dozen times and to be honest I'm still not completely happy with it. But I just wasn't getting anywhere further with it. I hope it's not too bad. **

**A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed everyone was greatly appreciated.  
**


End file.
